Time Paradox
by Sanguivore
Summary: There's trouble in the Feudal Era; time is unraveling, causing major upheavals in the present time. It is up to Aki to find out what the hell is happening and how the hell she got wrapped up in it. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the OC's in this story. I do not gain a profit from this story.

This is my first story so please bear with me. I don't always have computer access so updates may take a while. I will try my best to update as much as possible. This is going to be a slowly developed story so don't expect action or romance right away. I don't have a word processor, only notepad so please bear with me again. If anyone knows how I may acquire a word processor possibly for free or really cheap, please tell me. Please review so that I may know what I should improve on. This is an OCxSesshomaru, but it will take a while for him to show up or very often. I don't believe in fast romances. Thanks!

Main Character:

Akiinu Shepard Age: 23

Hair color: Auburn Eye color: Blue-gray

Height: 5'7"

She is skinny, but athletic and has a basic knowledge of combat and survival skills due to her father being in the military. She is a military brat and has gone through different types of military camps, activities, and schools. She has a large facination with knives, scythes, blades, and some guns. Due to her father being a weapons type solider she has some basic knowledge about weapons. She is 1/4th Japanese, 1/2 Irish, and 1/2 American. She doesn't take crap from anyone, tends to be sceptic, and somewhat pessimistic. She has taken college courses consisting of Japanese history, classics, language, and etc.

*_Italics_* = thinking  
***Bold*** = Enchantment spells, songs, or beast  
**Bold** = unwanted thought process - InuYasha

* * *

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

Inuyasha crashes violently into the damp cratered ground as Kagome yells. "Gah!" Inuyasha moans as he hits the ground, feeling the impact through his entire body. Kagome turns around and picks up her slightly torn yellow backpack while she glances towards Inuyasha, frowning.

Sighing Kagome walks over to Kirara, tugging on her backpack. "Kirara, do you think you could give me a ride to the well?" Kirara looks up at her, mews, then flames surround her as she transforms into her larger neko form. Kirara turns around and looks at Kagome who climbs up on her back. Inuyasha, now sitting up in the crater, looks at Kagome, sneering he dusts off some of the dirt.

"Hey, wench, were the fuck do you think you're going? We still have shards to find!"

"Inuyasha...SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT!"

Inuyasha crashes into the already large crater, making Sango and Miroku move towards Kagome and Kirara. Looking over at Sango she says, "I'll be back in a few days," and smiles as she looks over at Shippo, who runs up to her and hugs her. "You won't be too long, will you Kagome?" Shippo looks up at her anxiously.

"Don't worry Shippo; even if Inuyasha is an ass, I'll always come back for you."

"YAH!" yells Shippo as he jumps up and down "Don't forget about the candy!" Kagome laughs as she sets Shippo down on the ground "I won't."

She looks at Sango. "Should we meet at the Nakatsu village?" Sango looks over at Miroku who then nods. "Yes, that should be fine Kagome." Miroku smiles at Kagome while his hand starts to gravitate towards Sango's butt.

"Bye, Lady Kagome! We shall wait for you." SMACK "Miroku!" WHAM "Dammit you damn monk. Can't you keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yells as she starts swinging at Miroku, who was evading her Hiraikotsu while smirking.

Kagome smiles "Let's go Kirara." Kirara mews, lifts up into the air, and heads north towards Kaede's village.

* * *

Inuyasha's group

Shippo waves bye at Kagome as she leaves. *_Poor Inuyasha...he really got it this time_.* Shippo looks over at where Inuyasha was still laying. Shaking his head he hops down onto Inuyasha who appears unconcious at the moment.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Wake up! Kagome's gone back home; aren't you going to go after her?" Inuyasha moans as Shippo starts to jump up and down on him.

*_Damn that little brat, what the fuck is wrong with him. Gah...damn Kagome, she didn't have to sit me that hard_!* "INUYASHA!" Shippo yells into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha grabs Shippo and throws him at the nearest tree glaring at him as he rubs his ringing ear.

"Shut up you brat! I hear you alright!" Inuyasha mutters before getting out of the hole. He picks up his Tetsusaiga as he shakes his hair to get the last bit of dirt off. "Why does she do that everytime she gets  
angry?" growls Inuyasha as he sits down by a tree.

"Well, Inuyasha you did deserve it." Sango spat at him as she hits Miroku on the head. "Oh! Ouch! Sango!" Miroku jumps out of the spot before a large hole fills it.

"What! How did I deserve that! That was overkill!"

Sango stops and turns towards him, putting her Hiraikotsu down. Sango sighs as she rubs the bridge of her nose. Looking up she glares at Inuyasha who was glaring back at her.

"First you went and saw Kikyo, you know the dead doll that you...you said you'd stop seeing, then while you were away trolloping with clay, we were attacked by Naraku's minions." Inuyasha grimances as Sango's voice raises "Not to mention if it hadn't been for Lord Sesshomaru we might of been seriously hurt. Kagome is just learning how to use her powers and the bow!" Inuyasha got up while shifting his feet. "AND!" Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head as he cringes. "You have the audacity to say that Kikyo had nothing to do with this! Kagura even said that you were an idiot and she's the enemy!" Sango huffs out as Miroku comes up to her and puts an arm around her.

"Come on Sango, there's no point in getting upset over him. He's not worth the aggravation."

(Sigh) "You're right Miroku."

Sango looks at Inuyasha who know looks really depressed. "I just wished things would be better for Kagome" she whispers to Miroku who nods.

Shippo who was watching this whole exchange looks at Inuyasha "Inuyasha...you care for Kagome right?" Inuyasha glances over at Shippo, "Yeah, why?" Shippo shifts his feet as he glances towards Miroku and Sango, who were closing camp. "If you care, why do you hurt her by going back to Kikyo?" Inuyasha glares and huffs at Shippo. "This doesn't concern you, Shippo. Why don't you go burn a tree or something?"

Inuyasha quickly walks over to Sango. "Well, we might as well hurry up if we're going to Nakatsu village. We need to get there before sunset if we want in." Shippo hops over and grabs a small pouch. "Why, Sango?" Sango looks over at him as she picks up her small sack. "Because moron, it's on Sesshomaru's land and if you're human you have to ask first before they lock up." Inuyasha rolls his eyes at him. Shippo sticks his tongue out at him and jumps up on Miroku's shoulder. Sango now having everything nods at Miroku and they start out towards Nakatsu village.

Inuyasha walks ahead of them when all of a sudden a familiar scent of clay and twigs waves under his nose. Quickly stopping, he looks towards a large set of trees where the scent was the strongest so far. He looks over to Miroku, "I'm not going with you guys. I'll meet up with you later." Inuyasha bounds off towards the east. Sango and Miroku look at each other, then back at where Inuyasha once was. Sango sighs and shakes her head. "Well, we might want to hurry."

"He went to see Kikyo, didn't he Sango?"

Sango sighs again as she looks up at Shippo. "Most likely Shippo...most likely."

* * *

Kagome's POV

Kagome looks up into the blue lightly cloudy sky and sighs. *_Kami...Inuyasha..why...why did you go...grr..Why can't Kikyo stay away. Dammit everytime Kikyo comes around, Inuyasha disappears. I should just give up on him_.* Kagome sighs and pets Kirara lightly on her head as Kirara lands down by the well. As she climbs down Kirara mews and licks her on her face. Kagome giggles, "I'm alright Kirara, but thanks."

Sighing she looks down at the well. *_Apparently he just can't get over Kikyo and I'm just the "jewel shard finder"...I should just go back to my time and stay there!_* Kirara nudges her as if she could feel Kagome's angst. Kagome smiles at Kirara. "No, I can't do that, now can I Kirara." She smiles and looks up at the sky again. Closing her eyes she feels calmer as she feels Kirara's fur under her hand. Kirara mews as Kagome scratches her ear.

Kagome sighs and looks once again at the well when she feels a strange feeling...almost as if she was falling and twisting at the same time, then it was gone. *_What was that_?* Kagome looks around and sends a bit of her aura out to see if anyone was near. Not sensing anyone she shrugs and moves towards the well. Looking back at Kirara, "Bye, Kirara. I'll be back in three days, okay?" Kirara mews as if she understands. Kagome nods and jumps into the well. The familiar pink and blue light surrounds her and she disappears from the well. Kirara growls as another strange twisting happens and disappears. She then lifts up and heads towards Kaede's village.

As Kagome travels through the light she feels a slight vibration of some sort and then it was gone again. It was somewhat different from the feeling earilier, but yet the same. Kagome also notices that she was traveling in the light longer than normal. *_What's going on? Is something wrong_?* All of a sudden the light disappears and she was back in her time. *_Hmm...maybe somethings off today_.* Kagome shrugs as she shifts her backpack and starts to climb up the ladder. *_Kami, I can't wait to take a bath_*

* * *

At Nakatsu Castle

"...bring me more souls of the Reigami bloodline.."

A small dark figure shifts at the command, "Understood, Milord." The voice behind the screen chuckles. "If you can't find anymore, we'll call more...won't we?"

The small figure shudders as the voice chuckles once again.

"Soon everything will be ready..."

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

Modern America

"Mom, we're going to be late! The graduation's gonna start any moment now!"yells out a very attactive dark hair man.

"Shut up, Akira! Can't you see your father's trying to drive?"

"Yeah, 'trying' being the operative term,"states Akira as he rolls his eyes. "Hey, I'm not that bad just because I passed a stop sign or two... it doesn't mean I can't drive." Akira sighs as he looks at his father. "You don't know what the clutch is for dad. It must be the Asian in you."

"Shaddup." Akira's dad starts smirking.

Outside the car a big truck sped past and cuts in front of them causing them to slow down a bit.

"Honey, did I remember to bring the camera?" Looking through her bag as she asks. "How the hell should I know?"grumbles the old man. Looking up at her husband, she says, "Don't talk to me like that!"  
Sighing,"Yes, dear." Akira chuckles in the back when loud squealing of tires are heard in front of them.

"Harold!"

Citadel College Station

The large crowd was clapping at all the graduates when they threw up the caps. Parents were taking pictures in the back while other graduates were congratualing others. One girl decorated with many honors was slipping past the walls.

*_God, it's finally over, thought my name would never be called_.* Sighing she looks out at the crowd. "I wonder where my folks are."

"Hey, Aki!" A tall blond voluptuous girl came towards her, waving and smiling. "It's finally over! Woot! Are you going to the party afterwards?" Aki chuckles and shakes her head "No, I don't think so. My folks are suppose to be here." Aki once again looks around at the crowd while rubbing her forehead. "Brad said he'd join us at the resturant. You wanna come? It's Italian."

"Nah, I rather celebrate with beer than pasta." she chuckles. Aki shakes her head. "You always were one for beer." Sticking her tongue out, she says "Can't stand the stuff. I'd rather have food than beer. Well, have fun." Aki hugs her. "See ya later, Viki" Viki, now walking away, yells back, "Likewise, Aki, likewise!" Viki quickly disappears into the crowd. Aki sighs again and rubs her head.

*_Gah, this headache is killing me...better head back to the dorm and get some aspirin or something_* Sighing Aki walks through what was left of the already dispering crowd when she spots someone familiar. A middle age officer walks towards her and nods his hat at her. "Miss Shepard." He looks around at the crowd. "May I speak to you in private?" Aki looks around. "Um..sure, let's head towards the dorms." Aki turns and walks towards the exit.

Looking back at the officer, "How's your daughter doing by the way?" The officer glances at her as he holds the door open for her. "Rachel? She's doing alright." As they walk down the sidewalk some leaves blow by.  
"I'm guessing by the way you addressed me it has something to do with Brad again?" Aki steps over some trash that blows in her way. "No...not this time." Aki looks up at him, frowning. "Oh, then what's wrong?" The officer stops and tugs slightly on his collar as if it was too tight. Clearing his throat, he requests, "Can we sit down by that tree?"

Aki looks over at the forlorn bench under a twisted tree with leaves falling. "Yeah, sure." Looking up at him. "Is everything alright Mr. Maxwell? You're kinda freaking me out." Officer Maxwell walks over and sits down, sweeping off some leaves on the seat, and looks at her. "Aki..." he pats the seat next to him and waits as Aki settles herself down. Sighing he looks at her. "I don't know...how to tell you...how to put this exactly...I wouldn't of thought...I'd hoped..." Officer Maxwell rubs his neck as he looks down at his feet. "You see..." Aki growls and stands up "Just tell me already, dammit!"

Officer Maxwell sighs and looks up at her. "Your parents and brother were killed in a car accident on their way here." Aki pales and starts to shake. "Wh-h-at!NO!" Looking down at him she shakes her head as she wraps her arms around herself. "You're lying...NO! It can't be true!" Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she looks up at him. "They're suppose to be here" she whispers. Officer Maxwell wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry Aki...I know this is hard..I'm so sorry." He hugs Aki as she starts to cry into his shoulder. He holds her until she finally stops. Aki looks up at him. "D-d-did they (sniff) die p-p-ainfu-l-ly?" He shakes his head as he pulls away from her. "No, they died on impact." He places a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be at Liara Hospital. Are you going to be alright?"

Aki sniffs and nods at him. "Again, I'm sorry." As he walks aways he turns and looks at her. "Congratuations on graduating."Aki sniffs again. "Yeah...thanks." He tips his  
hat and leaves.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Hopefully I did alright with the emotional stuff. I'm not really good with all that emo stuff lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the OC's in this story. I do not gain a profit from this story.

*_Italics_* = thinking  
***Bold*** = Enchantment spells, songs, or beast  
**Bold** = unwanted thought process - InuYasha

I do not hate Inuyasha, but he is kinda of a dumb ass. His character is kinda hard to write withdue to his whole honor thing with Kikyo and Kagome. His need to do his duty and stuff. I'm not a Kikyo fan, but I'm trying my best to not make her a total bitch due to me actually understanding her position in a way. Have you identified who the evil bastard is yet?

* * *

Feudal Era

Inuyasha bounds through the trees following th scent of his beloved clay Miko. *_Kikyo - What's going on? Are you really helping Naraku_?* "Damn..." Inuyasha growls in frustration. A soul collector flys by him as he slows down. *_Kikyo_* Inuyasha looks around. "Inuyasha" He quickly turns around to face where the voice had come from. Kikyo looking stoic and beautiful as ever came from behind a tree. Her soul collector came to her as she lifts her hand to take the glowing orb. Without looking at the collector or Inuyasha she absorbs the soul. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha slightly disturbed by what he had seen quickly shakes his head and frowns as he looks at her.

"Kikyo...is it true?"

Kikyo sighs as she walks up to him. "Inuyasha, I never made any pretenses as to what I wanted or what I will do. You know my goals." Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head. Kikyo's cold dead eyes saddened just a bit, but not enough to be obvious. Even though she only had a small part of her soul, which only contained her pain and hatred, she was starting to feel again, if only a bit due to the souls she had consumed over time. *_Inuyasha...I don't hate you - I hate that you live. That my life was taken and that I was never anything but a Miko_.* Sighing again, Kikyo looks at Inuyasha who looks extremely depressed. "What will you do, now that you know?" Inuyasha looks up at her, swallowing slowly to wet his dry throat.

*_What can I do? - I promised her I'd watch and protect her.*_ **What about Kagome?**Inuyasha quickly looked around. *_Where had that come from_?* Scratching his head, he notices Kikyo still looking at him. *_What is he doing_?* Kikyo glares at him as he stays silent looking as if she never spoke. *_sigh...dammit...what can I do? I can't protect both Kikyo and Kagome...unless Kikyo joins us_!* **Kagome won't like it.**Inuyasha looks around again. *_What the fuck? Why did I think that? Tch. Whatever. It's not like this would ever happen anyways._* Inuyasha shakes his head frowning. *_Kagome really wouldn't like it...sigh...and she would probably sit me over and over._* Inuyasha grimaces as he thought of how big the crater would probably be. Kikyo glares at him, feeling her anger rise and her patience thinning.

*_Is he...ignoring me_?* "Ahem, Inuyasha?" He shifts his focus back to her as he realizes that he had been spacing out. *_Oh, shit! Kikyo's gonna be pissed that I was ignoring her_!* Inuyasha's ears flatten as he clears his throat. "Sorry Kikyo I was thinking." Kikyo's eyebrow rose at his comment. *_Great , not only does Kagome think I'm a moron and can't use my brain, but now apparently so does Kikyo_!* Inuyasha glares at her as she looks at him. "I do use my brain here and there." Kikyo looks shocked and starts to laugh. Inuyasha was not happy by this at all. Glaring at her he crosses his arms and a blush begins to rise across his cheeks. "Hn." He turns to the side so she wouldn't see his embarrassment.

Kikyo, now slightly chuckling, straightens up and smirks. "So it can happen." Inuyasha confused looks at her. Kikyo's smirk drops as she sees one of Naraku's saimyosho appears in the distance behind Inuyasha. "I am going now...don't bother following." Inuyasha, startled, tries to stop her, but Kikyo shakes her head as she walks past him. Before she leaves she turns to Inuyasha. "Protect my reincarnation. She is the key to Naraku's destruction." Kikyo then turns and leaves. The saimyosho still floating by only confirmed what Inuyasha now knew. Sighing, the hanyou turns away and heads out toward Nakatsu village to meet his pack.

* * *

Modern Japan

Two months after the first strange vibrations

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Kagome yells as she runs down the stairs. "Wait, Kagome!" Kagome turns towards the kitchen as she stops. "Yeah?" "Here. I packed you an extra lunch for you and Inuyasha to share." Kagome sighs as her mom puts the bentobox into her already new blue heavy backpack. The yellow one had finally died and a new blue one with extra pockets and a cute doggy on it replaced it. "Love you mom." Kagome's mom smiles and hugs her. "I love you too, Kagome. Be safe." Kagome smiles and turns towards the door. "Don't worry mom. I'll be fine, okay?" Kagome's mom smiles again, "I know, bye."

"Bye!" Kagome runs out the door and towards the shrine. Looking down at the shrine she knew that it would be a while before she came back. Naraku was close and Inuyasha hadn't wanted her to go back, but because the food supply was almost gone, he let her. Strange things have been happening, but nothing to bad to really be noticed. Sure there were rumors of villages and people were disappearing, but then again earthquakes where happening more frequently. Kagome shifts her backpack a bit as a strange tingling feeling that she hadn't felt in a while vibrated through her. Looking around she couldn't see anything. Shaking her head she looks down at the well when the well seems to split and twist. Blinking she looks again only to see that it looks the same like always. Kagome shakes her head. "Man, I must not be up yet." Kagome sighs and jumps into the well.

* * *

Modern America

Funeral had occured two months after strange vibration had in Japan.

Aki was standing and glaring at a very nice looking man about 6'2", short light brown hair, very nice athletic toned body, and beautiful sea green eyes wearing only a pair of kiss me black and red boxers.

"What do you mean you want me to go? I thought you didn't want me to take the trip because of how long I'd be gone!" Aki curled her fists to the point where her nails were digging into her hands.

"Come on baby, you planned it a year ago and - well, I've been thinking..." Brad quickly shrugs as his hand shook through his light brown hair. "I was just thinking that maybe I was being...a bit selfish." He smiles sheepishly as he walks up to her. "I mean come on, Aki, I'd only have contact with you through a damn phone or computer. You'd be gone for six months." Aki glares as he attempts a cute pleading face.

"How generous." she grumbles as he comes closer.

"Baby, baby, baby," he said as he shook his head and envelopes her in his arms. Sighing, he places his chin on her head breathing in her shampoo that kinda smelt like juniper. "Sigh...I know things have been rough and all, but think about it." His hands rub up and down her arms as he feels her loosen up somewhat. "If you go to Japan, you'll be able to relax and get away from all this pain." Brad squeezes her slightly as if hugging her. Aki loosens up her hands as she leans into him.

"I don't know..sigh maybe."

Brad chuckles knowing that she was already thinking about it. Leaning forward a bit as he looks down at her. "Just think about it. All those creepy shrines, food, and stuff you'll have all to yourself." Grinning as he winks at her. "You still have time, besides you never did get your money back and it would be such a waste." Looking at her he tries his best serious face. "All those unfortunate shrines left alone waiting for their precious Aki to search them." Aki laughs and smacks his arm. "Guess it's a good thing you didn't prepay any of the hotels there."

Aki looks up at him and frowns. "Alright, alright, already - I said I'll think about it." Brad chuckles knowing that he had her. "Come on let's go to bed." Aki nods, "Sigh..alright."

* * *

Feudal Japan

A dark shadow hovers over what seems to be a strange silver bowl filled with a metallic watery substance. The bowl was barely four inches across and seemed as if it would shatter at any moment.

**_*Zi, earxu mstlo zj usdr, hzka carortvr otrxno st orvaru, mrxqste st uir uiarxlo zj jxur ktorrt. Uir fpzzl zj zka usdr so trrlrl. Uz dxnr uir vixtero st uiso mzapl. Msui dh fpzzl, dxh hzk vxpp jzaui uizor zj uir ocsasu ezl.*_**

The bowl rumbles as the shadow's blood drips into the metallic substance, changing it into a dark red color. The substance slowly rises above the bowl and shapes into a sphere. The sphere was prefect for it had no flaws, only a red metallic gleam that soon glowed bright. The sphere then starts to rotate, gaining more speed after its rotation. Blinding light bursts from it, cracking the sphere. A loud cracking noise rumbles through the room as the sphere explodes and illuminates everything. The figure now shown was a young boy with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in rags and looked starved, but yet he was still very pretty to look at. He had a chain and brace clasped to his ankle. The boy looked up as the room shifts and twists as if going through a wormhole.

Thousands of different colors assault him as he turns and twists with the room. He gasps for breath as he feels compressed and lunges forward through this parallel hole that had formed in front of him looking like a metallic mirror. After the boy had jumped the room was back to what it originally looked like, only that the bowl was empty of the metallic substance. A dark chuckle could be heard as a large dark form walks up to the bowl.

"...three more and all will be mine." He chuckles and grins.

* * *

At the well

Two hours before Kagome comes

Kirara walks over to the well making sure not to get too close to touch it. She may not be an all powerful nekomata, but she was smart. Most humans and demons a like did not know she had once fought beside her master and friend, the powerful miko Midoriko. Kirara, sighing as only a neko could looks up at the sky. She thought of Midoriko and of Kagome. Kagome still had a long way to go before she was even close to Midoriko, but she had the heart. Sighing again, *_At least Kagome is doing better with her bow and arrows_.* Grinning wide at the thought she looks at the well. To normal humans it was just a well with demon bones in it, but to the neko she could feel the strange out worldly power emitting from it and it made her uneasy. Flickering her tail she ponders about the strange feeling and vibrations that have been happening. She never felt anything like it before and it didn't seem to be good either. All of a sudden the strange feeling struck her. Quickly she transforms and growls as the ground starts shifting and the well starts splitting. Birds squawked and flew from the trees as the sky darkened. Then as quickly as it happened, it was gone and everything was back to normal. Kirara did not like this at all and looks at the well wishing that for once Kagome would be on time.

* * *

Nakatsu village

Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha quickly shot up as a large vibration was felt throughout the village and earth. The sky darkened and a twisting-like feeling shot through them. Sango fell over as she felt it rip through her. Then as quickly as it had came, it was gone. Inuyasha shifts as he sniffs the air. Shippo quickly went over to Sango as she was picking herself up. "What in the world was that?" Miroku inquires out loud as he looks over at Inuyasha. Sango now back on her feet thanks Shippo and walks over to Miroku.

"It felt almost like an earthquake, but wrong in a way. Kinda like all the other ones that have been happening of late. What do you think is going on?"

Miroku shrugs and looks over at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha sniffs the air again still sensing nothing. He quickly shrugs and sits down. Shippo who is now by Inuyasha shakes his head. "I hope Kagome comes back quickly. I have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

Somewhere in the Western forest

A slight rumble passes through the forest. A little girl on a two-headed dragon wakes up from her sleep. Looking around she sees Jaken swinging his two-headed staff around as if ready for a fight. Rin chuckles at the sight and rubs her eyes.

"Master Jaken, what was that noise that Rin felt?"

Jaken looks over at Rin. "Don't worry yourself child, Lord Sesshomaru will know." Rin smiles and nods her head as she lays down slowly slipping into sleep, smiling she thinks of her lord as darkness takes her.

Jaken who was still agitated by the strange feeling that had awaken him looks over at Rin. Smiling he walks over to her and pulls her blanket back up on her. The girl had kicked it off in her earlier sleep and had forgotten to pull it back up. Shaking his head he touches a strand of hair on her head and brushed it back. He would never let anyone know how this little human girl had stolen his heart. He may act as if she offends him, but only so that he wouldn't seem soft. *_I'm not the great Lord Sesshomaru...I can't be soft_*. Smiling again he walks back to his spot and goes to sleep. His thoughts and worries about the strange feeling drifts away as he thought of his lord.

Not far away from camp, Lord Sesshomaru had felt the strange vibration. Cleaning his claws of the dinner he had finished he looks up at the sky. *_What could have that been_?* It had felt strange and wrong, but weak at the same time. *_This Sesshomaru needs not concern himself with this_.* He then turns towards his camp.

***It's been happening a lot though**.*

*_If it happens again maybe This Sesshomaru will consider it_.*

Sesshomaru walks away.

* * *

The Well

Kagome felt weird when she jumped into the well. *_What in the world is going on_?* The blue and pink lights surrounding her were pulsing and sending shocks of electricity through her. They didn't hurt, but gave a very bad vibe to her. She then dropped down and saw that she was in the well. Kagome looks up to see the famaliar feudal sky. Sighing, Kagome starts to climb up the thickest vine she could see. Grunting and straining a bit until she grasped the top of the well. She then quickly tosses her heavy backpack over and lifts herself up. Kirara waits for her to get out and mews to get her attention.

"Hey, Kirara. Waiting long?"

Kagome smiles as Kirara mews again and shakes her head. Kagome picks her backpack up and looks at Kirara. "Kirara, I'm going to see Kaede for something. There's something going on and it's messing with the well." Kirara jumps up on Kagome's shoulder as Kagome heads towards Kaede's village.

* * *

Kaede's Village

Kagome, with Kirara on her shoulder, walks up to an old hut. "Kaede? It's me Kagome." Kagome opens the door and looks around. "Come in child." smiled Kaede as she saw Kagome. "I was wondering when ye would show up." Kaede waves Kagome in and picks up the teapot that she had finished brewing. She then sat down by Kagome and pours both of them some tea. "What did you mean, Kaede?" Kagome asks as she picks up her cup. "The well, child, the well." Kagome nods and looks at her. "I think that somethings interfering with the well. I've been noticing that the time to travel back and forth has gotten longer. Also a strange feeling keeps arising and disappearing. Sometimes its painful and other times I don't even notice it that well." Kaede nods and gets up. She walks over to one of her many shelves and picks up a scroll. Walking back she unties the scroll and hands ti to Kagome.

Kagome looks shocked, then nods, and takes the scroll. Looking down at the scroll she could tell that it was in ancient Japanese and she would probably need some help with some of it. Reading what parts she could she gasped, "Who is the Spirit God, and what does he have to do with any of this?"

Kaede sits down and sighs, "Since ye are from the future this tale is most likely forgotten. In this age though it is still somewhat remembered. The Spirit God has many names and many jobs. Even though he is no longer acknowledged as anything anymore, he is still a powerful being. He created some objects that have been lost through time and probably has lost their powers has well. Some objects were given to the humans to prosper, while some were giving to demons to build and bind. There are objects that were given to Mikos and such to help make their jobs easier. Since he is a Spirit God, he is mostly known for the elements and spirit in itself. The Death God comes from him as well as the Life God. He is also known as the Zero God, which means he can travel through time and such. The well that you travel back and forth is probably one of his many objects. There is one object which I think may be the cause of all this...Tokibenda."

Kagome raises her right eyebrow. "Toki..benda? Time bender? Please don't tell me that the Spirit God named it." Kaede sighs and shakes her head. "Not all gods are great namers, Kagome." Kagome shakes her head. "So this Tokibenda is causing time disruptions int he well and as well as here?" Kaede nods and sighs. "It most likely effecting your time as well, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

Kaede shook her head again. "I don't know how to explain it to ye, but things are probably changing in the future." Kagome swallowed hard. *_Mom! Souta! Grandpa_!* Kagome quickly gets up and turns towards the door. "Child, going back won't change anything. Only things changed here will change the future. Besides ye need to stop whoever is using Tokibenda. Whoever it may be is already disrupting time for over three months now." Kagome sighs and turns to Kaede. "Thanks...I'm going to meet Inuyasha and do what I can." Kaede picks up the scroll and hands it to Kagome who looks at her confused. "Keep this with ye. Ye might need it. It will help in case ye might be thrown back to your time ye can use it." Kagome smiles and hugs Kaede thanking her again.

Kirara jumps down and transforms. Kagome then climbs up and they fly to Nakatsu Village.

* * *

Translation for spell:

**Oh, great winds of time, your presence sneaks in secret weaving in the threads of fate unseen. The blood of our time is needed to make the changes in this world. With my blood, may you call forth those of the spirit god.**

Please review! I need to know if I should continue or not. I know not a lot has happened, but as I said in the first chapter this a slow progressing story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. Had to get stuff ready for Thanksgiving and crap. I'm working on the 4th chapter, but it might take a while. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. There are some language, violence, and sexual crap in this chapter, just so you know. I do not own Inuyasha or get any profit from it.

*Italics* - thoughts

**Bold **- action

* * *

Aki looks around at the crowded airport, sighing. There were noisy kids not far behind her and one was kicking the back of her seat, the little bastard. Aki ignores the small annoyance as she looks out at the high plane that would be taking her to Japan in about an hour. She knew that she'd be boarding soon so she decided not to listen to music, even though it would help her mood. With a sigh, she starts feeling the familar headache pounding in her skull. She rubs the bridge of her nose and pinches it a few times, trying to ease the pain. *_Dammit, why now_?* Sighing again, she grabs and opens her backpack looking for aspirin. Seeing that she doesn't have any water, she walks over to the neareest water fountain. *_Ewww...I don't know if this is sanitary_.* She grimances at the fountainthat had green crap all around the spout.

*_Grr...this headache is not what I need right now, especially after what that asshumper Brad did_!* Tears start welling up as her hands clenches the fountain. She quickly took her pills, gulpping down some water. Returning to her seat, she looks back out to the plane and blue sky. *_Why did you betray me, you carpet munching douche_?*

-Flashback-

*_I wonder if he's home...* _Aki looks at her watch as she walks up the front porch and to the front door. *_He should be home...it's after five o'clock_.* Aki unlocks the door, walks in, and closes it behind her. Looking around she notices boots on the floor. "Hello?" Aki walks towards the stairs and notices Brad's jacket on the floor by her feet. *_Hmm..that's strange Brad would never leave stuff out...he's way too OCD about cleanliness.*_

Aki walks up the stairs and turns down the hallway. As she turns again she hears noises coming two doors down. Aki stops and clenches her fists tightly. *_Oh, NO HE DIDN'T! That fucking tool! That motherfucking rat bastard!* _Aki quickly approaches the door where the noises rose another level. A female voice yells out begging for more. *_Holy SHIT...is that...Viki? That fucking slut! That backstabbing whore! Best friends, my ass!*_

Clenching the doorknob, she turns it. The door slowly opens cricking slightly as if it was afraid of what Aki would do, (and it should be). Aki glares as she saw what she had figured was going on. Viki was on top of Brad, riding him to kingdom come, literally. Brad's hands where holding her ass as he thrusts repeatedly into her. His head leaning back, his eyes closed, clenching his teeth, and in utter ecstasy, but not for long. Viki's back was to Aki and neither of them saw her as she slowly approaches the bed.

"Take it, bitch! Take it all the way to the hilt!" groans Brad as he rams into her harder. His muscles strain as he lifts his hips, meeting hers. "Oh, you know I will, baby!" Viki groans in reply, riding him like he was a mechanical bull. Sweat was starting to glisten over their bodies. Aki growls as she walks up to the front of the bed, behind Viki. A nice metal baseball bat was leaning against the side, almost calling her name, glistening in the sunlight from the window. [An: Insert holy music here] *_Nah, murder's too good for them. Besides, it would make a mess and I hate messes_.* Aki then looks back at the two rutting pigs, her hands clenches, and unclenches.

"What. The. Fuck. Do you two. Think...You're doing?" Aki growls as she glares down at them. Viki yelps as she gets thrown off of Brad, who quickly got up, trying to keep himself covered. Viki quickly goes to the window, trying to use one of the curtains as a cover. "Baby!" Brad says as he finishes covering up. "Aki...it's not was it seems!" Viki pants out behind the small curtain.

"Really...then please, pray tell, what was I suppose to see?" Aki glares at Viki, who pales and looks down at her feet. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought," quickly looking at Brad, who was edging away towards the bathroom door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Aki crosses her arms as she peers at him. Brad stops as he looks at her, nervously chuckling. "Bathroom?"

"Should of thought of that before you decided to polish your doorknob."

"Well maybe if you did it more often he wouldn't have to seek out another 'polisher'!" Viki yells out as she glares at Aki. Aki could feel a huge headache coming on. She narrows her eyes as she looks at Viki. "If he was a 'man', he wouldn't of gone in search of another. He would've gone to me and we would've talked. Apparently, I don't have a 'man', but a dog."

Brad quickly runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Viki, shocked, looks over to Aki who smirks, "Smart doggie." Viki plaes as she tries to make a run for the door. Aki grabs Viki by the hair as she passes by. "Gah! Ouch! Let me go you bitch!" Viki tries to swat and claw Aki, who tightens her grip on Viki's hair. Aki grins as she pulls Viki's face closer to hers. "You want to be a bitch in heat? Then I'll show you what happens to breeding bitches." Viki screams for help as Aki knocks her down onto the bed and punches her in the face. Viki pulls her arms up trying to defend herself from the blows while screaming.

"You fucking backstabbing bitch!" **Punch. Punch. Punch...Punch, punch, punch**. Viki kicks Aki up from her and scrambles to the floor, trying to get away. Aki quickly jumps up and grabs Viki's feet, who is now kicking. Aki sighs and steps on Viki's feet as she bends over, using the side of her hand, and does a quick chop into the back of her neck. Viki becomes unconcious, Aki stands up, and walks over to the bathroom, knocking.

"Brad?" No answer. "Brad, I know you're in there." Aki taps her foot on the ground. *_Maybe I should go grab that bat_?*

-End of Flashback-

Aki grins as she shakes her head. *_Kami, it felt good to punch Viki_.* "Flight 235 is now ready for boarding. I repeat Flight 235 is now ready for boarding. If all passengers would come to side A, the boarding may begin." Aki sighs as she gets up and walks towards the boarding area. With a final glance to her hometown, she prepares to depart. *_Rot in hell, you bastard. I hope your dick falls off after fucking that town bicycle you call Viki.*_

* * *

Nakatsu Village

Kagome looks at the scroll Kaede had given her. It was long and boring, at least to her. *_I don't understand this. I can barely understand algebra_!* Kagome looks over at Inuyasha, who's sitting in the room with her, eating ramen.

"Don't look at me, wench. I know just as much about magic as you do about your 'math'." grunts Inuyasha as he shoves more ramen into his mouth. Kagome sigs and looks over at Miroku. "Miroku, do you understand any of this?" She asks as she hold it up. Miroku shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, Lady Kagome. Just because I'm a monk doesn't mean I know anything about scrolls. Besides, that looks more for a priestess."

Kagome sighs and rolls it back up and puts it in her backpack. Shippo runs into the room that they were all staying in. "Okaasan! Okaasan!" Shippo runs up to her and gets in her lap as he looks up at her. "Pant pant...While I was out by the fields...pant pant...I was trying to work on my magic, and some villagers were talking! They said something about a little boy looking for people with Reigami blood!" Miroku looks over at Shippo, "Reigami?" Shippo nods his head, "That name seems familar...where have I heard that name before?" Miroku scratches his chin.

"Maybe the kid's lookin' for his family. Ever thought of that, Shippo?" replies Inuyasha as he finishes his ramen. "Of course I've thought of that! That's why I asked around, moron!" Inuyasha glares at Shippo and hits him on the head. "Whad'dya say!"

"Inuyasha!"

"But he started it!"

"Who's older?"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Inuyasha, apologize." "Tch." Kagome glares at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. SIT!" Inuyasha crashes into the floor. *_Heh, that's right_!* Shippo glares at Inuyasha who now sits back up. Shippo then sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, seeing this, glares back at him, but doesn't do anything.

"So Miroku, do you know anything about this Reigami stuff?" Miroku looks over at her and tilts his head slightly. "I can't seem to remember, but it's there." Miroku's hand goes to Sango's butt, who was petting Kirara. **SMACK**. "Miroku!" Sango yells as she gets up and moves to the door. A red hand print now clearly shows on the monks face. "Heh heh I'm sorry Sango, but I couldn't help it. It was there."

"Hmph." Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha shake their head. "Well, do you know anyone that might know?" Kagome asks as she sets Shippo down and stands up. Miroku and Inuyasha do the same. "I'm sure the monk at the temple not too far from here might know something."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We haven't found any jewel shards in a while, so why don't we see what's going on with this Reigami business." Sango nods her head and walks out. Not long after, everyone exits the building and heads on towards the road to the temple.

* * *

-In the sky not far from Nakatsu village-

"Shinagangu...where are you? We have some work to do now. Naraku said you'd be around here." A flash of light appears down on the ground. A boy and a pregnant woman come out of the flash. The boy looks up at the feather in the sky. "Kagura."

"Hmph it's about time, kid." Kagura floats down to the ground and the feather disappears. Kagura looks at the woman whose expression was blank. "Is she it?" The boy nods and hands the woman to her. "She is pregnant, that should give Naraku two shards." Kagura raises her left eyebrow as she looks at him.

"You know that he'll use yours, too." The boy looks at her with a blank expression. "He can try, but he needs me and my knowledge to accomplish what he wants." He walks up to Kagura, coming only to her shoulder. "Besides, he likes to fuck my ass too much." He smirks as his hand touches her bottom lip. "I'm his 'toy-thing'; after all...he's the one that named me." Kagura glares with disgust as she moves away from him.

"Tch. You're disgusting, Shinagangu"

Kagura grabs the woman and flies away on her feather towards Nakatsu village. Shinagangu glances at her direction then turns to the forest. *_One more and I'll escape this hell._* Walking into the forest he feels a rumble. *_Hmph. That fool trifles with things he doesn't understand. It will be the end of him_.* Shinagangu smirks and walks towards the south, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

-Michio Temple-

Everyone arrives at Michio Temple right when the sun was setting. An old man in a monk's garb was finishing sweeping the steps. "Excuse me, Master Monk?" Kagome asks as she walks up the steps. The elder monk looks down at her and smiles. "Come in, come in little one! It's getting dark; you don't want to be out on a night like this!" Miroku walks up and bows to the older one. "Master Monk, we thank you for your invitation, which we will take, but my friends and I have come to ask you a question or two. If you don't mind, I mean."

The monk laughs as he nods his head. "I figured as much and you can call me Choukichi." Choukichi waves everyone into the temple. "I only have some rice and vegetables since I'm just a humble old monk, but I'd be happy if you share my meal with me." He grins as he looks at them. Everyone thanks him and bows. He then shows them where they will sleep and walks off to prepare a meal for them all.

"Choukichi...what a strange name for a monk. I wonder how he got that name?" Sango asks as she sets down her stuff and looks over at Miroku, who's already sitting down relaxed. "Doesn't it mean lasting luck?" Kagome asks as she puts her bag down. "It does indeed Lady Kagome, but what I find interesting is that this temple is called road of life."

"Why would they call a temple that, Miroku?"

"I don't know, Shippo. In fact, I've never heard of it either." Miroku shakes his head. Laughter could be heard as the old monk approaches. "That my traveling friends, is because it travels." Everyone looks at him, confused. He chuckles again, "You'll see." Choukichi passes everyone food and sake. "So, what can I do for you?" he asks as he sits down in his spot.

Miroku look at Kagome who nods. She then digs in her bag to bring out the scroll. she walks over to Choukichi and hands him the scroll. He looks up at her and then at the object in his hands. Opening it, he looks down at its old paper and slightly faded ink crinkling under his hands. He quickly reads what he could. He sighs and rolls it back up, handing it to Kagome. Kagome takes it and walks back to her seat putting it into the bag. She looks over to the sighing old monk.

"That scroll will lead you to many places. You are all probably wondering what it says?"

He looks around at all the nodding heads and sighs again. "Basically, it tells you about the Reigami Clan, some mystical objects given to them by the Spirit God, and some spells that I don't understand. then some of the ink is faded too badly to be read." Miroku nods his head while Kagome huffs. "Um...a little more info?" The monk grins, "You don't know about the Reigami clan, do you? A miko who doesn't know?" he chuckles. Kagome glares at him.

"Well...so what if I don't know? Why don't you tell me?"

The monk grins and gets up leaving the room. He returns quickly with a tapestry and a small cherry wood box. He unfurls the tapestry, revealing a beautifully woven picture depicting a group of people, each having a large glowing color encasing their bodies. There were children, women, and men all glowing and seemed to be walking in a city. Their eyes seemed to have a slight glow and all were blue-eyed. There were strange objects, some floating, some glowing, and some seem like metallic sliverish liquid. Everyone couldn't look away from the picture on the tapestry. Kagome gasps as the tapestry seems to waver and move slightly, almost as if it were alive. *_Are they wizards? Aliens? They look human, but not_.*

The monk chuckles, "This is one picture of what the Reigami clan once looked like." Kagome frowns and looks at the monk. "What do you mean once? Are they gone?" The monk chuckles again and shakes his head. "No, not yet at least. It does seem though that they have disappeared, but I think they just mixed in too well with us and out bred their traits." The monk waves at the picture pointing out how their eyes look and skin color.

"It's rare to see someone with blue eyes and honeyed gold skin that glows almost in this day and age. If you did, it was most likely a demon."

Kagome nods her head and looks again at the tapestry. "So how did the Reigami Clan get this way...or come here. Are they from here? What's so important about them?" The monk smiles and rolls up the tapestry and sets it aside. "In order to understand them, you need to hear a story first." Everyone looks at him.

"Tch." Inuyasha leans against the wall as he shakes his head. "Before the Spirit God was himself, great and powerful, he was but a baby energy in itself. That energy took on the form of a small child, trying to manifest itself into what it is now." Everyone looks at each other completely confused as the monk chuckles seeing them so. "It's a bit hard to explain the birth of a god. Anyways...um...where was I..oh yes..ahem...That child was like a mortal child. There was a clan called the Reigami Clan," he smiles at everyone, "they were normal and had no power or mikos or anything. Normal. Well this clan was very close knit and were always afraid of demons. The child appeared close by their river that they use." The monk looks at them again and sees that they're still confused.

Sighing, "Gods must go through birth and trials to stay alive. Being mortal is a good test to see what they'll become." Everyone 'ohs' and nods. The monk smiles and leans against the wall. "Some small children were playing by the river and found the said boy. Even though they were a close knitted clan, they didn't leave defenseless children." Inuyasha tch's and grumbles something. Kagome glares at him and Inuyasha quickly becomes quiet.

"No one knew that this was going to be a god and if they had, they probably would've spoiled him. Since they didn't know, they just raised him as a normal boy. It took some years before the Spirit God even knew what he was, and when he did he tried to make things easier. Some clan members were afraid, but most were okay with it. Well the Spirit God decided to leave the kind clan and he left only to find that the world outside the clan was hard, dangerous, and very evil. Humans didn't care about others, and demons couldn't get along. Mikos and Monks killed demons and humans alike instead of helping others. The Spirit God, you could say, was very distrubed by this. He quickly returned to the clan that had raised him, only to find death and destruction. His clan had been murdered by humans, demons, and those that were suppose to be holy. The Spirit God was angry and his power surged greatly. Everyone was shocked as a young man, glowing, came forth and attacked them. He killed many of the offenders that hadn't run away. When all was over and done he was alone; the Spirit God fell to the ground and wept. He wept so hard and loud that the gods above heard. The gods couldn't understand him, but one god...the Death God, was curious.

"Why do you weep, little one?" And the Spirit God looked at him. "My family and people are gone!" The Death God laughed. "They were not yours, for you are a god...a young one, but still a god." The Spirit God wept some more before saying, "If I'm a god, then why are they still dead?" The Death God laughed again, "Because I'm the Death God and they are in my domain." The Spirit God glared at the Death God, "Bring them back!" The Death God was startled by this and then became angry. "Who are you to command me? I'm the Death God...I could even kill you in your weak state!" The Spirit God sighed, "Then do it for I don't wish to be a god if I can't be with those that I love." The Death God, startled by this comment, looked at the Spirit God. He then smiles as an idea came into his head. "Fine I'll revive them, but for a price." The Spirit God looks up at him, "What do you want?" The Death God smiles, "Your immortality."

"Fine, take it." The Death God looked shock, but then smiles, "Done!" And he disappears. The Reigami clan came back, but were different. No longer did they have brown eyes, but blue that glowed slightly. Their skin slightly glowed as well, a honeyed gold. The Spirit God was so overjoyed that he didn't notice. Weeks later the clan noticed that many seemed to have different supernatural abilities. They were feared as much as they were respected. Only the clan itself seemed to know how to use their poweres with the help of the now mortal god. As time passed the god aged but his power grew and he created objects that would help his people to channel and use before he died. Each object had great power, but not the same type. After the god died, the clan dispersed and thrived a bit, but jealousy and fear caused many's ruin. Objects became stolen or lost through time, and the clan, god, and items became but a myth. And that is the tale of the god and his clan."

* * *

Sorry I left ya on a cliff hanger, but I have a lot of cooking and stuff to do. Please review. The next chapter will explain more stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guess lots of food and more food cause lots of inspiration, lol. I actually couldn't put my pen down this entire chapter. I think this is my best chapter so far! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha or gain a profit. This is Sangui writing this just so you guys know.

*_italics_* - thoughts

* * *

Aki arrives at Tokyo airport tired and annoyed with once again her nemesis, the evil headache. Looking around, she stretches her numbed arms, legs, and pained lower back. *_Gah, those seats were horrible. Kami, I couldn't get any sleep and that damn brat just happened to be seated behind me. They should make murder legal for fifteen minutes a day! I bet mother nature would agree with me_.* Aki grins and shakes her head as she rubs her arms, feeling the blood rush back into her hands. Sighing, she rolls her neck and closes her eyes.

"I better claim my bags before they get jacked."

Looking up at the signs she quickly went left towards baggage claim. She decends down the escalator, and seeing her bags appear on the belt, she quickly went to claim them. She picks up her two large black suitcases and her medium black case. Thanking the gods that she decided at the last minute to go with the cases that had wheels, she went to the exit. She went outside to find Tokyo busy as ever. Cars were honking and everything seemed to be in a frenzy. As Aki tries to flag down a taxi, she thought of when she first met her uncle.

* * *

-Flashback-

Aki fidgeted in her new blue frilly dress that her mom had forced her to wear. Aki hated frilly crap and was more of a tomboy, which her mom seemed to ignore. Her dad had told her mom that she'd grow out of it, but she wouldn't bet on it. She loved the woods, dirt, and all the things she could do with it. Aki grinned as she looked outside, seeing nother but beautiful trees and dirt.

Her dad had told her that they were in Japan to meet his adoptive brother that was supposedly younger than him. Aki didn't understand why she had to dress up just to see a relative. Her dad had told her that this 'uncle' of hers would be taking care of her while they went on their second honeymoon. Aki rolled her eyes; she may be only twelve, but she wasn't stupid. She was glad that they were getting all lovey-dovey with each other and away from her. Personally, she was getting sick of it. She already had two older brothers constantly teasing her whenever mom and dad start to get all mushy and crap.

She looked at her parents who were giving each other that look again. Sighing and shaking her head, she looked back out at the woods. She hoped that this 'uncle' of hers would be nice and not all traditional like Sobo and Sofu were. She really didn't care for all the rules she had to deal with. As she looked outside she noticed dad turn down a path and a traditional house appeared. She could see a Zen garden in the front and everything seemed to be in its exact spot.

Aki sighed again. *_Great, my 'uncle' is a neat freak, which meant rules. Gah, I hate my life_.* As the car rolled into the driveway and stopped, a nice tall handsome man came out. He looked every bit like a pure Japanese man should look, hell, he even wore a traditional looking yukata. Aki groaned, which caused her mother to glare at her. "Aki, please behave and do NOT get dirty. Please?"

Aki groaned again and nodded as she turned to get out of the car. Her mother smiled and got out, quickly greeting her brother-in-law. Dad smiled at Aki and winked.

"Don't worry Aki, he only looks traditional, but he is a lot like you."

Aki raised her right eyebrow as to say, "really?" Aki's dad chuckled, popped the trunk, and got out. Aki sighed once again, squared her shoulders, and got out. *_Okay Aki, you can do this! It's just one old guy_.* Aki looked at her uncle. *_Okay, one hot looking old guy_.* Aki shook her head and went to the trunk to gather her stuff. Aki's dad was already conversing with his brother in a language she didn't understand. *_Must be Japanese_.* Aki went over to where everyone was, dragging her stuff with her. Her dad chuckled with her uncle, who was looking at her.

"Ah Aki, this is your uncle Kouyosei."

Her uncle bowed and smiled at her. In a deep rich baritone voice, "You may call me Oji." Aki looked at the hot tall man and then at her dad, who was smiling like a moron. "Aki, don't you have something to say?" her mom growled at her. Aki sighed and bowed quickly like her Sobo had taught her. "Konnichiwa, Ojisan." Her uncle frowned and looked at her father. " You weren't kidding when you said she was stubborn." Her father laughed, while her mother frowned.

"It'll be alright. I think we will get along just fine. Does she know any Japanese or do I need to teach her?" Aki's mother sighed, "She knows enough to understand simple phrases, but she can't fully speak it or read it." Her mother looks at her, "She probably won't even care to try learning it." Aki glared at her mother. *Just for that I should learn everything I can and should just speak it only at her! She doesn't know me!* Kouyosei chuckled at Aki's look.

"We shall see. You two need to catch your flight or you'll miss it. Don't worry we will be fine." They quickly said their goodbyes and left. Aki looked at her uncle who in turn was studying her. *_What's he thinking? He better not be one of those perv's who think little girls are easy targets! Having two older brothers and living on a military base all this time taught me a thing or two!* _Kouyosei kept looking at her, "I would prefer you to call me Oji, please. Do you wish to learn what I have to offer?" Aki confused by the last phrase narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean 'offer'? Are you a pedophile?"

Kouyosei shocked, started to laugh. Tears started falling down his golden like cheeks as he clutched his stomach with one hand. Aki annoyed and embrassed by this blushed and growled at him. Kouyosei wiped the tears from his eyes and smirked at her.

"No, I'm not a pedophile, nor did my offer mean anything sexual."

Aki flushed again with embrassment and glared at him. Kouyosei smirked again down at her. "Someone is a little pervert." Aki growled and pounced on him. Kouyosei was surprised as her small form came at him, and a small ripple of pain shot through him as her food ended up in his stomach. Aki quickly moved back, her fists raised, and her feet spread to support her. Kouyosei smiled at her stance.

"Very well, lets measure each other, shall we?"

Aki nodded and attacked again only to be met by his fist in her face. Aki was shocked and then smiled. *_He's not going to hold back! For that I will call him Oji.* _No one really hit her, sure they tapped her lightly, but never a full hit. Aki could feel her adrenaline rise and rush forth as if she had fire in her veins. She was excited and couldn't help smirking at her Oji. Kouyosei came at her, which caused her to sway right to avoid his attack and quickly jump in the air to avoid his kick that he had directed at her when she had swayed. While in the air she grabbed his right shoulder, using it as a way to lift herself up above his head. Turning quickly, she raised her right leg and slammed her knee into his head.

Kouyosei then grabbed her small body off of him, slightly dazed, and threw her down to the ground. His left leg rammed into her back as she hit the ground. Aki groaned as the impact hit her, making all the air in her lungs rush out.

"Yield."

Aki glared at him and used her left leg to kick at his right shin, which caused him to become slightly unbalanced. Using this opportunity to get out from under his foot, she used as much strength as she could and pushed herself up. This action caused Kouyosei to get off her back and rebalance himself. Aki now standing back up, looked down at her ruined dress. *_Mom is so gonna be pissed_.* Kouyosei smirked and attacked again. Aki, this time ready, attacked as well. Both went head on at each other. Hands connected, blocked, and feinted. Blow met blow and hits were made, some landing while others didn't. Sweat was already showing up on Aki while her uncle showed none. Aki glared *_How come he isn't sweating_?* Aki feinted left and did a uppercut which met his chin. Kouyosei smiled as pain seared through him again. Kouyosei backed away, leaving Aki panting.

"Enough."

Aki glared at him, " I can still fight!" Kouyosei smiled, "I never said that. I know you can, but now is not the time to fight. Another time, maybe." Aki nodded, she wasn't a fool she knew when to stop. Looking up at her uncle, "What did you mean by me 'learning what you have to offer'?" Kouyosei looked up at the darkened sky and then back at her. "Japanese, some tricks, and some new fighting styles that I doubt you'll learn in the states." Aki was shocked and then smiled. "Alright Oji!" She smiled at her new friend. Kouyosei smiled, " I knew we would get along." Aki laughed and ran up to him giving him a tight bear hug. Kouyosei was shocked, but then smiled as he hugged her back.

"Aki?"

Aki looked up at him. "Yes, Oji?"

"I want you to know that you will always be welcomed here, no matter what." Aki shook her head and laughed. "You're weird, Oji! But, I think I like that." Kouyosei smiled and let her go. He held out his hand, which Aki grabbed, and they both walked into his home.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Aki sighs as she get into the taxi and sends a prayer to the gods. *_Please let Oji's offer still be good and hopefully let him still live there!*_

* * *

-Not too far from Nakatsu Village-

Shinagangu walks through the forest to a small meadowy field. Flowers of many colors filled the area and the scent was everywhere. "Master Jaken! Where are you?" Shinagangu looks out to see a small girl wearing a yellow kimono and a strange ponytail on the side of her head. He looks at the girl as she looks behind a log appearently looking for said person. Shinagangu quickly hid himself behind a tree, allowing him to still see the girl. The little girl still was looking around and went over to a strange two-headed dragon.

"Ah-Uh, do you know where Rin can find Master Jaken?"

Ah-Uh looks up at her and then at a tree stump that had a lot of green on it. Rin squeals and thanks the dragon. Running quickly over to said tree, she jumps on the stump, and looks around.

"Rin found you!"

A small green imp came out from behind said stump and glares at the child.

"You cheated Rin!"

Rin laughs and shakes her head, "No Rin didn't! You never said Rin couldn't get help from Ah-Uh."

Jaken's mouth gapes open and Rin dances around him. "Grr, you stupid ningen!" The imp went to grab his staff and sat down by the dragon. Rin laughs. "Rin is going to gather flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hmph." The imp replies and looks away. Rin grins and walks out to the field. Shinagangu glances over at the imp and dragon. The dragon had already fallen asleep, while the imp kept glancing at the girl. *_Hmm...where have I heard those names before_?* Looking over at the strange girl picking flowers. *_Why does she keep smiling_?* He frowns and glares at her. Rin felt a strange feeling and looks up only to see no one except Ah-Uh and Jaken. She quickly shook her head and went back to picking flowers, humming a song.

Shinagangu glares at Rin, *_What does she have that makes her so happy_?* Shinagangu growls as his anger rose at the unexpecting child. A idea then pops into his head and he smiles. He looks at Rin and then quickly at the imp, who now was sleeping. Shinagangu walks out into the open and plasters on a nice smiling face, heading towards the child. *_Hehe...smile_.*

* * *

-Michio Temple-

After Choukichi had told the tale of the Reigami Clan and the Spirit God, he had left them to sleep. Everyone at first had wanted to question him, but he wouldn't allow them to. Morning now was here and everyone sighed and stretched.

"Ah, I see that you are all awake. I've prepared you all a nice little breakfast." Choukichi walks in carrying a set of trays with food on them. After handing everyone their food, he sat down. Everyone quickly dug in, which allowed them time to wake up fully. Miroku was the first one to finish and he leaned against the wall. "Choukichi, may we now ask questions?" Everyone stops what they were doing and look over at the elder monk. Choukichi chuckles, "Yes, you may." Miroku nods his head, "Why would the Spirit God give up his immortality?" The monk raises one of his eyebrows, "Because he loved his clan."

Miroku nods his head again, "Yes, I know that's what you said before, but why so easily? Wouldn't giving up his immortality make him useless and cause a rift in power?" The elder monk tilts his head, "Don't you have someone that you would give up your life without a thought?" Miroku nods, quickly glancing over at Sango.

"Yes, I do."

The elder monk smiles, "Then you know why. Now about the uselessness. His immortality only allows him to never die. This never affected his powers. Those powers made him who he is; it's what he is." Sango looks at the monk, "So he just became a powerful mortal man." The elder monk nods again. "Because of what he is, there was never a rift in power."

"But you said that he died! Wouldn't that cause a rift?" asks Shippo. The monk chuckles again, "Ah, that is true, but you see every tale has its own plot holes. Do you really think that the gods would allow a rift in power?" Everyone looks at each other and then at him. He shakes his head, "The Spirit God is still energy that is needed. He is needed to balance the world as is every other god out there. Meaning, though he died a mortal death, he still lives for he is spirit in itself. He gets reincarnated, but without his immortality."

Kagome looks shocked and then sad, "So he has to die and keep coming back, never getting rest." The elder monk raises one of his eyebrows again at this statement. "Yes, but why so sad?"

"He never will find peace."

The monk laughs, "Yes, true, but he was willing to pay the price. Wouldn't you for someone you love?" Kagome thinks about it for a second, looks over at Inuyasha, and nods her head. Inuyasha not noticing Kagome's quick stare looks at the monk, "Why immortality? Why that as his price?" Everyone looks at Inuyasha, shocked.

"Wow Inuyasha! That was a good question." remarks Shippo who was looking at him. Inuyasha glares at him, "I'm not that stupid!" Everyone laughs and Inuyasha tch's, looking at the monk. The monk grins. "Yes, a good question. Have you ever heard of equivalent exchange?" He looks at everyone, who nods at him. "The more one wants something, the higher the price. The Spirit God wanted his clan to come back and that is a lot of people. It would use a lot of power on the Death's God power. He needed something to balance the transaction." Kagome oh's, "So the Death God used the Spirit God's power with his to make it happen!"

The monk nods again. Shippo tilts his head, looking from Kagome to the monk. "But why did they change and look all weird? What about their strange powers?" The monk laughs, "You can't bring back souls without something to help 'glue' them back to themselves. In order to do this, his essence and some powers were infused into them. A human vessal can't hold a god. Even miko's and monks are built differently from normal humans. The Death God gave them a gift to help hold their 'god' in." Everyone oh's again. Sango then asks, "What kind of gift would that be?"

"A normal human cannot hold it and mikos or monks only hold powers. Their bodies are similar to demonic physiology as far as durability is concerned, although not quite as strong. Mikos and monks have to train their bodies to keep up somewhat, but their spiritual power is already strong enough to battle with. They still need training, but are more powerful in that area. However, the Reigami Clan now hold vast amount of power that must be contained. This power cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. The Death God knew this so he gave them an advantage. Along with the durability, they have basic youkai abilities to help them, but are still normal. Their powers vary, depending on what they got, but that in itself must be channeled and controlled. Their power level differs on what they have." He shrugs and looks at them.

"Well, that sucks! I wish I was a Reigami person, it would really help to be able to fight and all." Kagome growls jealously. The monk chuckles, "You wouldn't be a miko and you would constantly be fought over as if you were nothing but an object. Powerful you may be, but it would be a sad existance." He replies sadly. The monk sighs, "Are there any more questions?" Seeing everyone look at each other and shake their heads no. He nods and pulls out the cherry wooden box. He gets up and hands it to Kagome, who looks curiously at the beautiful cherry box that fit in her hand. The box had silverish-blue lines that seemed to constantly be in motion and changing shape. Looking up at the monk she asks, "What's this?" He smiles; "A box." She glares at him. "I know that, but what is it?" Choukichi smiles, "I believe that, in time, you'll know." Kagome narrows her eyes and looks at the box. She shakes it first, but no sound came. Tilting it sideways, then upside down, and back up she notices a small clasp. She then tries to open said clasp, but it wouldn't budge. She glares at the box and then at the monk, who was smirking.

"Why won't it open?"

"In time, you'll know." Kagome growls and shoves the box into her bag. Choukichi looks at everyone, "I believe it is time for you to be on your way." Everyone looks shocked and frowns at him. He chuckles, "It is almost noon. Don't want to waste what daylight you have left." Everyone groans and quickly pack their things up. They then quickly exit the temple.

"Safe travels, my friends."

They look back at the temple only to see that it had disappeared. Kagome looks around and sees nothing but road and trees. "What happened?" asks Shippo, who hops up on Kagome's shoulder."

"You know, he told us it moves, but never explained how." replies Miroku.

"Maybe he's a Reigami?" ask Sango as she shifts her sack looking at the vacant spot. "Tch. You actually believe that nonsense?" *_Hmmm...maybe. Maybe he's more_?* Kagome thinks as she looks up at the sky. *_Nah_.* Everyone turns and leaves, heading towards Nakatsu village.

* * *

-Rin and group-

Rin was humming when a shadow fell over her and the flowers she was picking. Looking up she sees a young boy with dark brown eyes smiling down at her. Rin, being the cute innocent girl that she is, smiles back.

"Do you like flowers?" she asks as she holds up one. Shinagangu raises one of his eyebrows. *_What kind of question is that? Shouldn't she be weirded out by someone standing over her_?* He looks down at the flower, which was pretty if you liked flowers. *_Flowers are stupid. Fragile and utterly useless. They are so easy to kill.* _Shinagangu grins, "They are alright, but I have something better." Rin looks at him grinning at her and felt a bad feeling go through her."

"What would that be?"

Shinagangu then digs in his new yukata, searching for the object that he wanted. Rin's eyes widen as his hand pulls out a beautiful flower completely in metallic goo that shifted and moved around. The goo then seemed to go into the boy's hands and disappear, leaving a crystalized lotus flower. Rin gasps as she sees it slightly glow. Shinagangu smirks and places it into her hands. Rin looks down at it, almost afraid to breathe.

"Is this for Rin?" she looks up at him. He smiles, "Only if Rin will play with me." Rin smiles and nods her head. "Then you may keep it. Put it somewhere safe." Rin then grabs her little bag around her waist that Kagome had given her the last time they had been together. She places the small object in it and looks up at the boy.

"Rin is ready to play! Whad do you want to play?"

Shinagangu smiles, leans over touching her shoulder, "Tag!," and runs. Rin shocked at first, quickly recovers, and smiles. Kagome, Shippo, and her had played that game plenty of times. She then runs after him through the forest forgetting about Jaken. Shinagangu smirks and slows down so that she could catch up. Rin smiles as she starts to catch up. Right before she could tag him back, he disappeared. Rin came to a stop and frowns. Shinagangu appears behind her and chuckles.

"Too slow! Gotta do better than that!"

Rin turns around and tries again to tap him when he phases again. "Hey, no fair! Rin can't do magic!" Laughter could be heard vibirating through the forest. He then reappears two feet away.

"Rin come and get me!"

Rin frowns, "No, you'll just disappear when Rin gets close." Shinagangu's smile slips and his eyes darken. He then quickly appears in front of Rin. "You will play if I say you will." Rin feels scared as he hovers over her, glaring. "Rin doesn't want to play anymore." He growls,"Did I not give you a gift? Did I not say you could keep it if you play with me? Do you have no honor?" Rin gulps and tears weld up in her eyes. "Rin will play."

"Good. Now, catch me!" Shinagangu runs again, this time further away from the camp. Rin sniffles and runs after him. *_That stupid girl! Hah ha ha. So simple minded. This is going to be so easy.* _He looks back at the girl who's panting behind him. Sensing that they were far from camp he stops and looks at Rin, "Well, that was fun. Bye!" He then disappears as Rin stops.

Rin looks around seeing that she was alone and very lost. *_Rin is scared! How does Rin get back to Lord Sesshomaru? I hope he comes soon.* _Tears fall down her face as the forest darkens and the wind picks up. Looking around, she sees some rocks that she could sleep on. She walks over and sits down holding herself. Shinagangu not far away was laughing. *_Who's smiling now! Ha ha ha. Ah, the little girl's all alone, cold, lost, and tired. What are you going to do? He he he. That's right, sit on your rock and cry you little brat_!* Shinagangu grins and teleports to Nakatsu castle, leaving Rin all alone.

* * *

-Sesshomaru camp-

Jaken had been sleeping soundly dreaming of his lord praising him for his excellent abilities. "Jaken you have made this Sesshomaru proud. You are now allowed to brush this Sesshomaru's hair." Jaken gasps with surprise, "Milord, I your humble servant would be honored!" He then feels a sudden pain blossoming in his side. "Milord! What has this lowly servant done to offend you?" Again the pain ripples through him.

"Jaken. Wake up."

Jaken quickly opens his eyes only to be met by one of his lords boots on his stomach. "Milord!" Jaken yells as he gets up. Lord Sesshomaru looks down at him, "Where's Rin?" Jaken looks around searching for her. _*Oh no, my lords going to kill me! Where are you Rin?*_

"I-I-I don't know, milord!" he yells nervously as he looks at his lord. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and grabs Jaken by the neck. "Gah! Forgive this lowly servant! I'll go and find her immediatly, milord!" Jaken quickly feels the ground slam into him as he was dropped. *_Oh, kami, that hurt. Rin when I find you I'm gonna give you one hell of a yelling!_* Jaken looks up as he sees his lord leave. "I'll find her, milord. I promise!"

* * *

-Sesshomaru POV-

As I walk into camp I sees Jaken and Ah-Uh sleeping. Looking around I notices that my ward was gone. *_Hn. Where is she?* _I go and kick Jaken repeatedly. Jaken mumbles something and then wakes up. "Milord!" I watch as he gets up and I ask where my ward was. Not hearing the answer I wanted, I grab him by the neck. My servant squawks out stuff about him finding Rin. Letting go of Jaken, I walk away from the camp. *_What is this strange scent that mingles with Rin's?* _As I walk deeper into the forest, the strange scent disappears and reappears on the opposite side. *_How is that possible? It stops here, disappearing completely, and then reappears over here?*_

I look around and catch Rin's scent once again. *_This Sesshomaru will find out from Rin what has happened._* With that I disappear into the forest.

* * *

-In front of so-called uncle house-

Aki pays the taxi driver and crosses her fingers as she peers over to the somewhat familar house. *_Ah, the times that I had here.* _She smiles and shakes her head. *_Well, it's been a long time. I hope he still remembers me_.* She squares her shoulders, and drags her stuff up on the porch. *_Come on Aki, this is your favorite uncle. Hell, he's your only uncle and living relative! He'll want to know the news and he'll be happy to see ya.*_

"Pft. Yeah right. When has optimisim ever worked for me."

She looks at the doorbell and glares at it. "Okay, here goes nothing." She rings the doorbell. No answer. She rings two more times. Again, no answer. *_Okay, maybe no ones home?* _A clicking noise echos and the door slowly opens. Aki looks at the person at the door. The inside was dark, but the person quickly stepped out.

"Hello, Aki."

The familar baritoned voice echos in her head. Quickly shaking her head she looks at her uncle. "Hi, Oji." He nods and looks at her noticing the suitcases. *_About time, thought the little brat would never come.* _Aki chuckles nervously and shifts her feet. "Can I come in?" He moves aside and waves for her to enter. Aki sighs, grabs her stuff, and enters his house. She went into the living room and turns around to face her uncle.

"Oji, I have some important things to tell you."

He nods and sits down. She sighs and feels tears forming at the back of her eyes. "Mom, dad, and Akira are dead." Tears start welling up, threatening to overflow.

"I know."

Aki looks up at him surprised. "How do you know?" He smiles and pets the seat next to him. She walks over and sits down by him. "I've always kept tabs on you and your family." Aki raises one eyebrow. "Wow, stalker much?" He chuckles and pulls her into his embrace. "Only because you're my deep obession." He chuckles and smirks.

"Freak!"

"Ha ha ha."

He looks down at her. "You know where your room is. Now go and unpack, wench." Aki glares at him, "Don't call me that, oldman!" He narrows his eyes, "I'll show you old man!" He quickly pounces on her putting her underneath him. Smirking he bends down close to her face, "Who's an old man?" She growls at him and wraps her legs around his waist and uses her lower body strength to toss him off of her and the couch.

"Ha ha, old man!"

Aki jumps up, grabs her crap, and runs to her room. Kouyosei grins as he watches her retreat. *_Soon, everything will be in place.* _He quickly got up and went to prepare dinner.

* * *

Sobo means my grandmother

Sofu means my grandfather

If there are any questions just ask I will try to explain whatever you don't understand.

Omake #1 The Box part one

**Kags**: "Dammit old monk! Couldn't you just give me a hint or something?"  
['Sits' box]  
**Inu:** "Dammit wench! Don't just throw that word around!"  
**Kag**: "#!Z^%$ STUF, 'Yasha! [Draws bow] Sacred Arrow!"  
**Box:** "..."  
**Everyone else:** "..."  
**Kags:** "Oh NO YOU DON'T! YOU WON'T GET THE BEST OF ME!"  
[Drop kicks box]  
**Box: **"..."  
**Kags:** "ARGH! DIIIIEEEE!"  
[Punches, stomps, sets box on fire, stabs, drowns]  
**Box:** "..." [In perfect condition]  
**Kags:** [Tears out hair] "YOU GODFORSAKEN FIEND!"  
**Everyone else**: [sweatdrops]  
**Inu:** "Is it that time of the month? I don't smell anything..."  
**Kags:** "SIT BOY!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own or profit from Inuyasha. Sorry, I took so long. I hope you enjoy. This is a nice long chapter, lol. Oh, there is language and some sexual tension stuff. Please review.

_*Italics*_ - thoughts

**Bold **- action, sound

* * *

Aki wakes up feeling a slight pulsing in her room. Looking around, she doesn't see anything strange. A strong rumbling echoes and vibrates through her room. "Shit!" She quickly gets up and runs to her uncle's room. "OJI!" Aki doesn't bother to open the door; she kicks it off its hingers, and runs in. Kouyosei grumbles, trying to wake up when he hears his door slam into the ground and something slam into him.

"Urk!"

Aki starts shaking her uncle, not noticing his naked chest and barely covered lower abdomen. "Oji! Did you feel or hear that!" Still shaking her slightly dazed uncle. "What the hell! Wake your old ass up! I think it's an earthquake. We need to get out of here!" Kouyosei groans again as he feels her jab him. He grabs Aki, twisting her body so that she was underneath him.

"Aki! Shut the hell up!"

Aki, shocked, actually shuts up and stares at him. Kouyosei grumbles and pushes some of his hair from his face. "It's not an earthquake, baka. It's probably something we don't need to worry about." He grumbles again as he shifts himself slightly. Aki suddenly realizes that she was completely under her uncle, who was naked, and all she had on was a shirt that barely reached her thighs. She looks at her uncle and gulps. *_Shit! Does he know I'm under him. Kami, I hope he doesn't fall asleep on me.* _Aki, still looking at her uncle, notices how cute her uncle looks all sleepy like. *_Technically he isn't blood related...and he is hot! I mean he's what...35? He's only like twelve years older than me.* _Aki smirks. *_No, bad Aki! Maybe if I wiggle, he'll notice that I'm under him.* _She then starts to wiggle underneath him.

Kouyosei, still trying to wake up, feels something wiggling really nicely against him. He quickly looks down only to see Aki squirming as if she trying to get out from under him. *_What the hell?* _He blinks a few times. *_How did she get there?* _He blinks again and groans. *_Great, the one time Aki shows up in my room and bed, she's trying to get away from me._* Sighing as he looks down at her. "Aki, stop moving." Aki quickly stops and stares at him. Sighing again, he shifts his hips so that he isn't completely touching her. Aki glares at him, then wraps her legs around his hips, and rolls him over so that she's on top. Kouyosei, shocked, looks at Aki whose hair had fallen down her large shirt. She smirks at him and leans down, letting her lips barely hover over his, "Never tell me to shut up, old man." Kouyosei gulps slightly as he waits to see what Aki would do next. *_Is she going to kiss me?* _He looks at her lips and then back at her eyes.

Aki smirks as she sees her uncle gazing at her lips. *_Should I kiss him? I've never been one for teases, but this might be fun. Besides, the only guy I've ever kissed was Brad.*_ Aki tilts her head slightly, letting a bit of her hair fall down her cheek and onto his. *_He's technically not my uncle...so it wouldn't be incestuous, and it's not like I'm going to have sex with him...oh, what the hell.*_

Kouyosei could feel sweat going down his neck, when her hair had fallen on his face ,and the smell of juniper attack his nostrils. _*Shit! I want to kiss her, but I know I shouldn't! Kami, the fates must hate.* _Kouyosei groans as he feels Aki shift again.

Aki sighs and lowers her head letting her lips slightly press against him. Kouyosei was shocked when he felt her soft lips on his. *_Shit! Damnit Aki! We aren't tied, it's not meant to be, but damn that feels nice.* _Aki's lips press more against his and her tongue traces his bottom lip. Kouyosei groans, *_Oh, what the hell, it's just a kiss.*, _and he opens his mouth, letting her tongue slip in. They both moan as their tongues battle for dominace. Her tongue slips over his and trace the back of his teeth slightly. His pressing her back down and sucking on the tip a bit. *_Damnit, I'm gonna lose control if I don't stop this! Forgive me Aki!* _Kouyosei quickly pulls back and pushes Aki away.

Aki falls backwards and hits the bedsheets. *_What the hell!* _Aki glares at him as he rushes to the bathroom. *_Did I do it wrong?* _Aki frowns at the closed bathroom door. Sighing she gets up and walks out of his room to hers.

Kouyosei sighs as he hears her leave. *_Damn that was close.* _Sighing again he looks down, *_I'm sorry Aki, but you'll thank me later.* _Sighing once more he goes to finish off what had been started so that he could prepare for the day.

Aki reaches her room, growling as she thrusts herself onto her bed. *_Why throw me away if you liked it so much, you ass! I heard your old ass moaning!* _Aki sighs again and rolls over to look at her alarm clock, which was blinking. _*Shit! The power must of gone out! What time is it?* _Aki gets up and grabs her cellphone flipping it open to see the time. *_Damn, it's 8 AM already? I'm gonna be late catching that damn tour bus!* _Aki quickly drops her phone on her bed as she goes to her closet, drags some clothes out, and gets dressed.

Kouyosei was downstairs already finishing cooking breakfast when Aki runs passed him and grabs an orange. "Woah, Speedy Knievel. Where do you think you're going?" Aki stops and nervously chuckles as she turns to face him. "Um, the bus?" Kouyosei raises one of his eyebrows and points at the clock, which by the way said 9:30 AM.

"Wah! I missed it already? SHIT!"

Aki groans and travels towards the table, heaving herself into the chair, mumbling. Kouyosei shakes his head and puts a plate in front of her. Aki mumbles a thanks and glares at the plate, planning its slow demise. Kouyosei chuckles as he watches her stick one of her chopsticks into her egg, completely impaling it. "What did the egg ever do to you?" Aki glares at him as she shoves it into her mouth. Kouyosei shakes his head again and walks over to her.

"Why did you want to get to the bus?" Aki looks up at him while finishing the slow chewing of her egg. "I wanted to see some shrines and stuff." Kouyosei nods his head and sits down next to her. "The Higurashi Shrine is up the hill behind this house. They have a lot of ancient things that I'm sure you'll find interesting." Aki looks at him and nods her head as she gets up to put up her now finished plate. Looking at her uncle, she notices he hasn't eaten yet.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Kouyosei smiles and shakes his head, "No, I have to go to work today and I won't be back until around midnight." Aki sighs as she walks by him, "So you want me out of the house?" He smiles at her as he tilts his head to the right slightly, "I knew you were a smart little girl." Aki narrows her eyes, "You're about have early alzheimer's, old man." She quickly cracks her knuckles for emphasis and smirks. He chuckles and bends down quickly picking up a forest green backpack that Aki hadn't noticed earlier. "Here, you may need this." Aki raises her right eyebrow as she looks at the large green backpack, "What for? Am I going on a trip that I don't know about?"

Kouyosei chuckles, "Just take it, wench."

Aki rolls her eyes as she grabs it and puts it on her back. "So...just go up the hill?" Kouyosei nods his head as he gets up and grabs his keys. Aki glares at him, "If I get lost, hurt, or die I'm so going to haunt and torture you for the rest of your life!" He chuckles again as he pushes her out the door and locks it behind him. Aki sighs and starts walking around the house when she sees her uncle pull out in a blue-silver 2008 mustang.

"Hey!"

He slows down and stops, lowering his window abit. "What?" He leans back and lights a cigarette while looking at her. "Why don't you drive me there?" He smirks, "You could use the exercise." And quickly drives off laughing. Aki was fumming. *_I'm going to murder that bastard! I'm glad he didn't bring up the kiss, that rat-assed gramps! Grr. When did he start smoking?* _She then turns and looks at the hill. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes open. *_HOLY SHIT! That's not a hill, that's a fucking mountain! Grrr. That fucker's trying to kill me!* _Said hill had jagged rocks and large trees that seemed to go on forever. Aki shudders at the thought of all that work she would have to do to get up the hill. *_God hates me...* _She then squares her shoulders and starts up the evil hill of doom.

* * *

-By the well in the Feudal Era-

"How long are you going to be this time, Kagome?" Shippo asks while he hugs her in Kaede's hut. "Probably three days. I need to get more food and we're almost out of bandages 'cause **SOMEONE** just had to rush into the battle without thought." Kagome glares at Inuyasha whose ears were almost completely flat. "Now, I'm going, but I will be back. Behave Shippo, okay?" Shippo smiles and waves goodbye. Kagome leaves the hut and heads to the well.

* * *

-Hill to the Higurashi Shrine-

"(pant)(pant)...murder is too good for him...(pant) it's going to be slow (pant) very slow...painful death.."Aki smirks as she pulls herself up over the last bit of the hill. Aki rolls onto her back as she tries to slow down her breathing. She stares at the now clearly visable blue sky and then at what seem to be like stairs. She narrows her eyes. *_Are those what I think they are?* _Picking herself up, she walks over to the somewhat hidden slabs of rock. She could tell that this path had been forgotten overtime. Sighing, she starts walking up the path to her destination. *_Maybe now it'll be easier? Pft. Who am I kidding. I feel like a complete idiot.* _

* * *

-The Well in the Feudal Era-

Kagome stares at the well, daring it to do something funny. Sighing, she shakes her head. *_Huh, it seems for once you decide to behave.* _Sighing again, she then jumps into the well. The familiar bright warm light encases her and she disappears.

* * *

-The Well in the Present Era-

Kagome quickly climbs up the ladder and straightens her back. *_Ah, finally I can relax and have a nice hot bath!* _She smiles and walks out of the small building, only to trip over onto what seemed to body.

"Grk!"

Said body grunts when Kagome slams into it. Kagome gasps for breath and quickly pulls herself off of it. Kagome looks down to see a young tall girl with long auburn hair that had leaves and twigs in it. Looking around she sees a large green backpack by her side, which Kagome guessed was what she tripped over. Kagome bends down and pokes her only to receive a groan.

"Water..."

Kagome blinks, "What?" and leans closer.

"WATER!"

Kagome jumps back, startled, and then quickly grabs her blue backpack off her back, tugging out her water bottle. The soon-to-be corpse quickly grabs the bottle, rolls over onto her back, opens the bottle, and drains its contents. Kagome's mouth gapes open as she watches her last bit of water disappear.

"Ah, thanks kid."

The girl then hands the bottle back to Kagome, who takes it. "Who are you? Are you alright? What are you doing on my land?" Kagome glares and frowns as the girl sits up and brushes some dirt off of her. "The names Aki...Aki Shepard, well technically its Akiinu, but I don't like being called that. So it's Aki...um..I'm alright, not hurt or anything, just really exhausted. Is this the Higurashi Shire?" Kagome glares at her as she nods.

"Yes, finally! I thought I'd never get here. Kami, the fates must really hate me!"

Kagome raises her left eyebros at the remark. Aki noticing that the strange girl, who she saw getting out of the well while she had been laying on the ground, was glaring at her.

"Um...you okay?"

Kagome nods her head and sighs,"How did you get here? You're a complete mess." Aki glares at her, "Let's just say my soon-to-be-deceased Oji decided that I should go up that hill behind your house to get here." Kagome looks shocked and then starts laughing. Aki narrows her eyes at the laughing girl, "Yeah, yeah laugh it up, you brat." Kagome gasps for air as tears fall down her cheeks from laughing too hard. "You mind telling me what's so damn funny, kid?"

Kagome chuckles and then looks at Aki, "I'm sorry.", (smirk), "I'm Kagome Higurashi and your 'soon-to-be-deceased Oji' has been a friendly neighbor for a while now. So I'm guessing you went up the western trail?" Aki shrugs her shoulders. "You're an idiot. No one's used that trail in ages." Aki glares at Kagome, who was trying very hard not to laugh again. "For someone named Fall Dog Shepard and went up that path, it's kinda funny for someone like me." Kagome starts laughing again. Aki narrows her eyes and looks up at the sky.

"You **GODDAMN** Hentai! Your soul is mine after I rip every appendage off your body and I mean **EVERY. LAST. APPENDAGE**." (Somewhere Kouyosei feels a very disturbing chill run down his back and he starts sneezing.)

Kagome looks shocked as Aki yells out into the sky, completely dripping with utter hatred and a dark promise. Kagome's mom runs out, "Kagome?" Aki and Kagome look over at Ms. Higurashi, who was running towards them. "Mom!" Kagome gets up and hugs her. Ms. Higurashi smiles down at Kagome hugging her back and looks over at Aki, who was standing up and dusting herself off.

"You must be Akiinu?"

Aki nods her head as a confused look crosses her face. "Yeah, how'dja know?" smiles at her, "Your uncle called earlier telling me to have a nice hot bath prepared for you." Aki's mouth gapes open. *_That bastard! He knew this would happen! I could use the exercise? Oh...he is so dead...yeah, you better hope to god that I'm asleep before midnight!* _Aki closes her mouth and smiles as Ms. Higurashi, "Thanks, that would be wonderful." She smiles back and they all go inside with Kagome explaining to her mom how Aki got here.

* * *

-Nakatsu Castle-

An evil chuckle echoes through the castle causing what was left of the servants to spread like cockroaches hit by light. Shinagangu smirks as the lowly servants ran. *_Pathetic beings, useless, and dirty.* _Still smirking he walks up the stairs to the main bed chamber. Before Shinagangu could knock on the door, the command enter echoes passed. He quickly opens the door and walks into the barely lit room. Walking up to the bed he sees Kanna, doll-like and lifeless as ever, and Naraku watching the mirror that Kanna held. Shinagangu then bows, letting his head touch the floor.

"Master."

Naraku smirks and waves Kanna away. Kanna, never showing any emotion, walks away, and out the door. Naraku looks down at his 'pet; and smirks again.

"A pregnant Reigami and so close to being birthed...You are cruel, even to your own people, hehe."

Shinagangu still held his head down, "They are tools only to be used by you, milord." Naruaku smiles, "Get up." Shinagangu quickly gets up and moves towards Naraku.

"What should I do? Hmm? By finding two, you've almost completed the weave needed for my goal faster than you said you would."

Naraku smiles as his finger goes out touching Shinagangu's neck and traces up to his chin. Naraku smirks, "I know...get undressed." Shinagangu inwardly cringes, but outwardly never showed any emotions as he quickly undresses.

"Come here."

Shinagangu then crawls up the bed next to Naraku. Naraku then grabs him and pushes him hard into the headboard. He then chuckles as he spreads Shina's legs open, lifting his little ass upwards a bit. He smirks, "Now, what's my name?"

A scream is heard throughout the castle.

* * *

-Back to the Present Era-

Aki sighs as she lets the hot water encase her. *_Kagome is actually not that annoying, but still way too girly for me.* _Sighing again she gets up and finishes washing herself. *_What was she doing in the well to begin with?* _Aki gets out and dries off. *_Guess I'll have to ask her when I get done.* _

Downstairs, Kagome helps her mom prepare supper when the phone rings. Ms. Higurashi quickly gets the phone as Kagome chops some vegetables up. *_I hope Aki doesn't take too long up there. I'd really like a bath.* _

Aki comes downstairs as Ms. Higurashi hangs the phone up. "I'm out, Kagome!" Kagome smiles and nods her head at Aki. "Ah, Aki, that was your uncle on the phone. It seems he won't be able to come home tonight, so you'll be staying with us." Aki nods her head, "As long as it's alright with you . " She smiles and nods as she looks over to Kagome. "Kagome, she's going to sleep in your room, okay?"

"Okay, mom'"

Aki shyly smiles at Kagome who smirks, "My room is up the stairs to the left; if you go right you'll be going the wrong way." Aki glares at Kagome, "You're not going to let up are ya?" Kagome smirks again,"Nope." Aki sighs and sits down at the table. Kagome chuckles and puts some plates down for supper. After supper everyone went to bed, while Kagome took her hot bath.

"I wonder why Kagome was in that well..." Aki quickly pulled some clothes out of her backpack. "What the hell!" Aki looks down at the different article of clothing. Her uncle had given her a pair of black form fitting shorts, a auburn red tank top, deep cinnamon thigh high boots, a silk russet dress with russet arm warmers that had bell sleeves at the end, and a blue baggy sleeping shirt. "What moron would pack this?" Aki glares at her clothes and grabs the baggy sleeping shirt while she shoves the rest back into her bag. *_What's with the dress? It's pretty, but way to girly...okay I admit it's more to my liking then I want to admit. Grr. That doesn't mean anyone needs to know though.*_ Aki smirks when Kagome comes into the room yawning. "Ready for bed, Aki?" Aki nods her head and gets into the sleepbag that Kagome had provided. "Night, Aki." "Night, Kags."

Later that night, Aki wakes up feeling something pulsing through her slightly. She lifts her head from her pillow and looks over at Kagome, who looked to be asleep. Rubbing her eyes she feels the pulsing increase and almost vibrate in her chest. *_What is going on? Why do I feel this?*_ Aki quickly gets up and looks at Kagome before heading to the door. *_I'm just going to take a quick peek...so don't wake up Kags...okay?* _She opens the door and closes it softly behind her, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

-Kagome's POV-

*_Where is that pulsing coming from? Kami, what time is it?* _I open my eyes and look over at my alarm clock to see that it's only 3AM. *_Lovely, just lovely. I wonder if Aki felt the weird pulsing?* _I look over to where Aki was suppose to be sleeping only to see her sitting up and grumbling. *_Well, I guess that answers my question.* _I quickly close my eyes as I feel Aki look over towards me. *_Why am I closing my eyes?*_ I open my eyes again only to see Aki gone. *_What the hell?* _I look around the room. *_Where did she go?* _I quickly get up and open the door to see Aki decending down the stairs. *_Where is she going?* _I then leave my door slightly ajar as I go and follow her.

* * *

-Aki's POV-

*_Good thing Kagome's a heavy sleeper. Whatever is pulsing might be dangerous and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Besides from what I've seen from Kagome already she'd only get in the way and try to stop me.*_ I glance around at what seemed to be the kitchen as I try to locate the door. *_It seems that whatever is pulsing, is outside.* _I look around at the kitchen as I get closer to the door. *_You know going outside at night...alone might not be a good idea...Really? Wow, now I'm talking to myself again.* _I look at the kitchen counter and spot a very nice knife set. _*I hope Ms. Higurashi won't mind me borrowing this; just in case I need it.* _I go over and draw out a nice long sharp blade as I grin. *_Beautiful...* _I then turn towards the door and exit.

I leave the door slightly open just in case it locks. Turning around, I feel the same pulsing only this time stronger. I look around at the yard trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. *_Isn't that where the well is that Kag's came out of?* _I slowly approach the building, looking around to make sure no one was around. As I walk in I gasp as I look at the well, which was literally pulsing and vibrating the ground. I couldn't look away as the well seemed to twist and turn on itself. *_How the hell is it doing that?* _I slowly walk towards it. _*Should I touch it?* _I held my hand out as walk towards the well. As I approached the well almost touching the edge, everything became silent and still. *_What the hell? Was I making this up in my head? I know I'm not crazy...*_ I look at the well again as I sit on the edge. *_That was just fucking creepy and weird.* _I lean over the edge so that I could lookn down into the well; only to be met by darkness. *_Great...a dark creepy small hole.* _I shiver at the thought of being trapped in there. *_What was Kagome doing in there?* _The well all of a sudden starts to pulse again and before I could push myself away I fell into the well. *_SHIT!* _

* * *

-Kagome's POV-

_*What in the world is she doing with a knife? Oh god, don't tell me she's going to kill someone? No, she wouldn't do that. I mean sure she is a bit strange, but not homicidal...right?* _I quickly follow her as she disappears into the building where the well was. *_Hey, it stopped pulsing! Why did she go in there?* _I run over into the building only to see Aki disappear into the well with an 'oh, shit' face. *_WTF?* _I go over and look into the well expecting to see Aki at the bottom. _*Oh, no! Did she go to the other side? Crap!* _I then jump into the well after her.

* * *

-The Well in the Feudal Era-

Aki opens her eyes only to see darkness. _*What the hell? Why am I not on my head with a broken neck or something?* _She looks around seeing only darkness and then looks up to see a sky full of stars. *_Holy shit? What happened to the building? Did I die?* _Aki shifts her feet only to feel damp dirt. She then looks down and sighs. *_Great...I forgot shoes. Please tell me it's just dirt, please!* _Aki then walks and tries to feel around only to find dirt walls. *_Great, how am I going to get out of here? Why did it have to be so freaking small? I hate places like this...* _Aki walks around slowly trying again to find a branch or something when she feels a handle. Aki bends down, graps it, and pulls it out of the ground. Holding it up to her face and what little light from the sky she could get to see that it was the blade that she had taken from Ms. Higurashi's knife set. *_Well, at least I have something.* _Returning to her search she finally feels a long somewhat thick branch. *_Well, at least not having shoes on comes in handy. Now, just don't break? Please?* _Aki slowly climbs up the large branch and then grabs the edge of the well, quickly tossing herself over it.

**THUMP**

*_Thank the gods! I'm never going back in there, nope-never again.* _Aki shudders and sits up. Looking around she sees trees, stars, the well, and grass. *_Wow, nature, yay.* _**BLINK** *_Wait, what?* _Aki quickly gets up and looks around only to see the same things again. *_What the hell? What happened to Kagome's house and crap. I mean there where a lot of trees and all but damnit her house was here!* _Aki shivers as a gust of wind blows her baggy shirt up a bit. *_Oh, great not only am I lost in some weird place, but I'm barely clothed, and only have a knife for protection. Great...just great.*_

Aki holds her self trying to keep what warmth she had to herself as she looks at the well. _*Maybe if I jump into the well I be back at Kagome's?* _She shivers again at the thought of going back in the small well. *_No...I think not_.* She looks up at the sky and then the trees. *_If Kagome comes here maybe there are people, which means warmth. Now which way to go?* _Looking around she notices a path in the grass that seemed to be walked on recently. *_Well, that looks good as any.* _Aki sighs and starts towards the forest heading in Kaede's direction.

Kagome appears on the other side only to find empty space. *_Shit, she must of climbed up!*_ Quickly, Kagome climbs up out of the well and looks around only to see Aki nowhere in sight. *_Damnit the well took too long sending me here.* _Looking around she sighs and pushes some of her loose hair behind her ear. *_Aki, why couldn't you stay in place? Where did you go?* _As Kagome looks around again, a loud scream is heard in the forest toward's Kaede's village. *_SHIT! Aki!* _Kagome runs towards the scream.

* * *

-In the forest not far from Kaede's Village-

Aki's eyes widen as the weird creature she had just stabbed in the gut quickly heals itself. *_What the fuck? How the hell did it do that?* _The creature smirks at her showing his sharp teeth as he turns and charges at her. Aki quickly evades him and watches as he slams into a nearby tree. Aki raises her eyebrow at the scene, *_Wow, that's just sad.* _Aki shakes her head as the creature stumbles away from the tree completely disoriented.

"Hey ugly, over here."

The creature shakes its head and narrows its eyes at her. Hissing, it raises its hands as claws shimmer in the moonlight. Aki took her stance as she glares at the thing. The creature smirking again, jumps into the air, only the glint of the claws giving away where it was as it aims at her. *_Shit!* _Aki kicks back as the claws almost graze her left shoulder. *_What the fuck? How'd he do that? I barely saw him.* _Aki quickly looks around trying to locate the creature.

The creature jumps at her again grinning as he smelt her confusion. "DIE!", he growls in a croaking voice. Aki turns around and sidesteps him to the right in time as he passes her. She quickly uses her knife in her right hand and jabs it into the back of the creature's neck. The creature screams loudly as the knife slips into its neck and green goo gushes out. The knife slips completely into his neck, cutting his pained scream short. Aki quickly backs away as she pulls the knife out with her.

"Stupid wench! Go for its heart or cut its head off!"

Aki looks around quickly locating the voice to find a strange looking boy in a red outfit yelling at her up in a tree. *_Holy shit! He has...dog ears?* _The creature holds a hand to his neck as more green blood gushes out. Turning he attacks Aki again, startling her, and causes her to fall backwards to avoid his sharp claws aimed at her neck.

"Tch. I said aim for his heart, not play with him!"

The boy in red hops down to the ground and pulls out his sword, which transforms in front of her. Aki, who's holding the clawing creature away from her neck, grunts as she kicks the nasty creature off of her.

"I don't need your help Otaku!"

Aki quickly gets up in time to have the damn creature attack her again, which Aki had to do a split so she wouldn't get scratched. The creatures claws cuts a auburn lock off of her forehead as he flys over her.

"It looks like you need some, human."

Aki glares at him. "I don't need help from a little boy who likes to cosplay! This is dangerous so stay back! Now...shut up so I can concentrate!" Aki turns around, rolls over, and gets back on her feet. The creature charges once again, this time aiming for her feet. Aki seeing this jumps up, turns, and kicks the creature in the back, causing it to fall on the ground face first. Aki then jumps on its back, grabs its head with her left hand, and starts sawing its head off.

"Great, so much for it being a sharp blade! Why the hell is it taking so long to cut its head off?" She yells as she looks over at the boy in red, who was grimancing. The creature, who was slowly and painfully being beheaded, was making gurgling sounds as more blood gushes out all over the ground and Aki.

"Aki! Oh my god...what are you doing?" Kagome yells as she sees Aki sliding the blade back and forth against the gurgling creature as if he was a piece of meat she was trying to cut. "I'm trying to kill this damn thing for trying to kill me." Kagome pales and looks away. "Can't you hurry up. It looks like it's in pain."

"Really...your powers of observation are astounding Kagome."

Kagome glares at Aki when a large popping and crunching sound is heard, causing Aki to fall backwards with a head in her left hand and a a green covered blade in her right.

"Tch. You know this girl, Kagome?"

Kagome looks up from the nasty mess that was all over Aki and gasps, "Inuyasha!" Aki looks between Kagome and Inuyasha as she sits up. "You two know each other?" Kagome looks back at Aki and nods. "Inuyasha, if you were here this whole time, why didn't you help Aki?" Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head as Kagome's loud bellowing echoes through the forest.

"Jesus, Kags. What's with you? I didn't need the brat's help. I had the whole thing covered. Yes, Inuyasha...right?", Aki looks at Inuyasha, who nods, "Yes he offered to help, but I didn't need it so don't go all psycho on him." Aki gets up off the ground, still holding the head. Inuyasha glares at Aki, "I'm not a brat! Stupid wench!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Tch. Whatever. I Thought you weren't suppose to be back until two more days." Kagome glares at Inuyasha as she walks over to Aki, who was looking at the head with interest. "Aki here fell into the well, so I went after her, and now we're going back." Aki now was poking the edge of the knife into the creatures eyes when Kagome said out loud that they were going back. "Woah, wait. We're going back to the well?" Kagome sighs and nods her head.

"No."

Kagome's eyes widen, "What?" Aki glares at her. "No." Kagome then narrows her eyes, "Why?" Aki looks up at the sky, "I-I-I don't like dark small places and I'm not going back in there." Kagome sighs again,"But you have to. This isn't our world. What we do here changes everything." Aki rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine." Kagome smiles and starts walking to the well. Aki sighs and grumbles as she follows after her. Inuyasha, curious as always, follows as well.

* * *

-At the well-

Kagome stops in front of the well and looks at Aki. "Well, come on." She wavers her hand forward. Aki glares at her and then at the dark well. "Do I have to?" Kagome sighs and rubs her head, "Yes, now jump." Aki growls as she looks back at the dark pit of doom. "Wait." Aki and Kagome look over at Inuyasha, "What?" He rolls his eyes and points at the head that was still in Aki's hand with the blade stuck in one of the eye sockets. Aki looks down and pouts, "Aww but I wanted to keep it as a trophy." Kagome gasps,"Eww, hell no!" Inuyasha's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open in shock.

"You want to keep that?"

Aki smiles and pulls it up to her face. The creature's face was stuck looking as if it was in pain and horror with both eyes poked out, a knife stuck in its eye socket. "I think it's kinda cute." Both Kagome and Inuyasha gag at the thought. Inuyasha quickly takes the head from Aki and throws it behind him. "Hey! That wasn't nice! Give that back to me!" Kagome shakes her head again. "You can't keep it, now jump." Aki glares at both Kagome and Inuyasha then at the well, "Actually could we wait until daylight?" Kagome growls in frustration, "No!"

"But!" All of a sudden Aki feels herself get pushed into the well. "FUCK!"

**THUMP**

"Ah, Get me the FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Both Kagome and Inuyashas eyes widen as Aki's voice vibrates through the well. "NOW!" Inuyasha jumps down and grabs Aki, quickly jumping back up. Aki was basically plastered onto Inuyasha. "Tch. You can let go now." Aki shakes her head no. Inuyasha glares at her and she glares back.

"How come you didn't go back?"

Aki, still glaring at Inuyasha who was also refusing to look away, growls, "How the fuck should I know, bitch!" Kagome gasps and her face gets red, "Hey don't talk to me like that! I thought you'd go through!" Aki sighs and punches Inuyasha in the face, causing him to blink. "Haha, I win." Inuyasha glares at her, "You cheated!" Aki smirks and sticks her tongue out at him. She then lets go of him and looks at Kagome, who was fumming. She sighs again,"Sorry Kags, but you did push me down a well." Kagome sighs and nods her head.

"We're both tired and I apologize for pushing you down there, but you wouldn't jump."

Aki nods her head and looks up at the sky. "Apology accepted and I'm sorry that I snapped at you." She looks over at Kagome who nods as well and then looks back up at the sky. "So...what does this mean?" Kagome sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, "I don't know Aki." She looks over at the well, *_I hope that I can go back.* _Aki looks at Kagome, "Why don't you see if you can go back. If you can maybe you could get my bag and bring it to me while I stay with Inuyasha." Kagome looks over at Aki, "Are you sure?" Aki smiles and hugs Inuyasha sideways, who was glaring at her, "Sure! Right 'Yasha? You'll keep me safe and you, Kagome, can see if you can still travel back and forth." Inuyasha looks over at Kagome, who was looking at him with a pleading face.

"Tch. Whatever."

Kagome smiles and hugs him, "Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome then jumps into the well and disappears. "Ah, you like her, don't'cha?" Inuyasha glares at her as he blushes and grumbles something. Aki smirks and looks at the well. "Well, it seems that Kagome can still use the well. I wonder why it let me over here, but not back." Inuyasha looks at Aki, who was still hugging him sideways and was slightly taller then him. *_Why is she still hugging me? Wasn't she just doing this so Kagome would feel alright?* _Aki sighs and looks at Inuyasha. "Wow, your ears look real. May I touch them?"

Inuyasha glares at her as another blush spreads across his cheeks and nods his head. Aki smiles, letting go of Inuyasha, and touches his ears. "Wow, their so soft and cute! Holy shit! They're attached to your head!" Aki, still holding onto his ears, looks down at him, "Inuyasha...what are you?" Inuyasha quickly pushes her away and glares at her. "A hanyou." Aki raises her right eyebrow. "What's a hanyou?" Inuyasha glares at her and grumbles, "Stupid human."

"I'm a half-breed, okay!"

Aki still looking confused as ever walks up to him. She looks at him and notices his fangs, claws, and amber yellow eyes. "What breed would that be?" Inuyasha glares at her even more as he watches her studing him. *_Is this girl stupid? Or did Kagome never tell her anything? Knowing Kagome...she probably didn't.*_ Sighing Inuyasha looks at Aki, "I'm half demon dog and half human. That thing you killed was a demon. Demons are all over here in this world." Aki chuckles and shakes her head. "You want me to believe that demons exist and that your one of them?" Inuyasha nods his head as he claws through his hair. Aki shakes her head, "Okay say that I believe you. Why didn't I see more demons when I walked through the forest?" Inuyasha looks at Aki and tilts his head slightly, "You don't know where you are, do you?" Aki's eye twitches, "No, I'm hoping that this is a horrible dream that I'll wake up from soon enough, but why don't you just tell me." Inuyasha curses and glares at the well.

"You're in the Feudal Era in Japan, at least that's what Kagome says. I guess it's also called the Warring States period. Anyways in this time period, there are demons. Kagome can tell you the rest, since you're stuck here."

Aki's mouth gapes open as the information clicks into place. *_Holy shit! I time traveled? Maybe Kagome will explain...I mean demons shouldn't exist. Well, Inuyasha kinda looks like one, but that would mean that he's telling the true.* _Aki looks at the well hoping the Kagom will return soon. *_If Inuyasha is telling the truth, which I'm going to believe right now, then this sucks monkey balls!*_

"Hey guys! I got Aki's backpack and some food for you two." Inuyasha jumps down into the well and grabs Kagome, bringing her back up. Kagome smiles at Aki and hands her the forest green backpack that looked heavier then it was before. Aki raises her eyebrow at the bag and then at Kagome. Kagome chuckles, "I didn't want you to be without some of the things that we 'girls' have come to be accustomed to." Aki nods her head and goes 'oh'. Aki takes the bag and puts it on her back.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Aki?"

"Are we in the Feudal Era in Japan?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Inuyasha told me. So he's a demon and demons exist."

"Um...yes. Actually, Inuyasha's a hanyou so he's only half demon."

"Yeah, that's what he said. So what's going on Kagome?"

"What do you mean, Aki?"

"Why am I here. Why are you able to come here?"

"Oh, Aki um...it's really a long story and I'm kinda tired."

"Indulge me, please."

Kagome sighs and nods her head as she quickly tells Aki how she got here and the whole shikon jewel mission. Aki nods her head as she listens never saying a word as Kagome finishes her story. Kagome looks at Aki, who was very quiet. "Aki? Are you okay?" Aki looks over at Kagome and nods. She looks down at her backpack and then at Kagome. "I think my Oji knew this would happen. I'm going to castrate him." Inuyasha blanches and quickly covers himself for protection. Kagome looks at Aki shocked. "What do you mean?" Aki shrugs, "It's just a thought. So where do we go from here?" Aki looks at Kagome. "Well, I really need to go back to my time and since you can't come with me...I guess that you'll have to wait at Kaede's hut."

Aki nods her head, "Alright. Inuyasha you'll take me there and we can wait for Kagome to come back. Kagome please tell my Oji he's going to die painfully when I get back and tell your mom thank you for everything. Have fun and don't forget me." Kagome smiles and hugs Aki, who was shocked at first and then hugs her back. "Thanks Aki." "No prob kid." Kagome glares at her and shakes her head as she looks over at Inuyasha. "Bye, Inuyasha. I'll see you soon. Please take care of Aki." Inuyasha nods his head and Kagome jumps into the well, disappearing.

Aki looks over at Inuyasha as she yawns. "So which way to Kaede?" Inuyasha walks up to her and picks her up bridal style. "Woah, doggie! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha looks down at her as he keeps her shirt from sliding up,"You're tired right?"

"Yeah,so?"

"Well this is the faster way of getting us to Kaede's place. Hold on."

Aki grabs onto his shirt as he speeds off into the forest. Laughter and whooping could be heard the whole way there.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed that. I'm working on the next chapter, but it might be a while...having a bit of a writer's block on a plot hole. Shinagangu is 16 yrs old and just happens to be short and looking like a kid. No, Kouyosei isn't going to be with Aki...Aki will be with Sesshomaru..I did that so that I could set it up for something else in the next several chapters dealing with the time travel and stuff. Please review. If there are things you don't understand or have some suggestions, please, tell me. I won't bite...much hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I'm back in college. I don't have a lot of time to type my stuff up and post it. This chapter is kinda boring, but it had to be done. *sighs* If you have any ideas that might help this story then please offer your advise. I would like to hear y'all's input. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Kaede's Village**

Aki held onto Inuyasha, as he quickly stopped in front of an old but well-built hut. Aki's hands were holding on his red jacket as her feet touched the ground, she looked up at him. She could still feel his warmth and scent around her. His scent smelt of something mixed with earth,trees, and a bit of old blood.

_*__Kagome's lucky she has such a guy like him. He's a sweetie. I wonder how they met.__*_

Inuyasha looked down at her, since he noticed that her hands were still holding onto his shirt.

_*__Why is she still holding on? Is she scared that I'll leave her here?__*_

Inuyasha's hands covered Aki's, who seemed to be spaced-out at the time. Looking down at her he asked,_"_What's wrong?"Aki sighed as she felt his warm hands cover over hers. Aki closed her eyes for a brief second as she let the warmth slide through her. She hadn't thought something so simple would shake her up so much. Sighing once again, she looked up to meet his golden amber eyes,_ "_Nothing Inuyasha. Just tired, you know?" She smiled at him as she clenched her hands a bit.

Looking away from his intense gaze, she noticed her surroundings. Aki looked back at Inuyasha, "Is this were we're staying?" Inuyasha dropped his hands off hers and looked over at the hut, Aki still hadn't taken hers off of his shirt.

"Yeah, this is Kaede's house. We'll be safe here, so don't worry, k? Besides nobody's going to hurt you here while I'm around."

Aki raised an eyebrow at the comment and shook her head. "Oh, who was the one who sawed off a demon head all by herself? Hmm?" She smirked at him as she tilted her head slightly. Inuyasha tsked and looked away as he folded his arms into his jacket. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought, puppy."

Inuyasha glared at her as she smirked again. Aki turned and walked towards the hut. "I ain't no puppy, wench!" Aki smirked even wider as she knocked upon the door of the hut.

* * *

**Inside the hut**

Kaede had been sleeping peacefully; dreaming of when Kikyou and she had gone together to catch some fish for dinner. The soundof knocking awoke her with a start. Kaede struggled slightly as sleep laid heavily upon her eyes. The dark sweet embrace of sleep was willing her to go back into its busom. Another knock echoed through the hut as Kaede struggled still to get up from her futon, "Aye, aye, I'm coming!"

Kaede finally upon her feet went towards the door; only to hear Inuyasha talk to someone that didn't sound like Kagome or Sango. Pondering on who this girl might be, Kaede opened the door only to meet a young tall girl, definitely of foreign nature, and Inuyasha, whowas glaring at said girl.

"Inuyasha, what may be the matter to bother me at such a time?" Kaede asked as she looked at Aki, who was still smirking at the time.

"Sorry to bother you, old hag, but a lot happened and it would be better if we went inside to explain."

Kaede nodded and stepped aside to allow them to enter. Her gaze followed Aki, who was wide-eyed as she looked around. She noticed that the girl wore what seemed to be but a sheet or a shirt of some kind. Confused by what was going on, Kaede peered back at Inuyasha, who had settled down already by his favorite spot near the wall, "Alright, what do ye need to tell me?"

Aki walked around the small hut as she felt the old woman watching her, which she noticed Inuyasha had called an old hag instead of Kaede. Aki couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the inside of the hut. _*__Oh, wow it's so cute! There's a cauldron, firewood, a cute little kitchen, and futons. I bet she has to draw water too, in order to bathe or cook. Do they even bathe here? If I remember correctly in Japanese history they use to bathe, depending on station, either once a week to a month or every two to three days.__* _Aki shook her head at the thought.

Inuyasha called her name as she looked at what she thought was a mortar and pestle. _*__Is she a witch? Do they even have those here or were they called something else?__*_ Aki looked over at Inuyasha as she heard him call her name again, "Yeah?"

"Sit down woman. We need to explain to Kaede what happened so that maybe Kaede can help you get back."

Aki frowned for a second and then nodded as she proceeded to sit next to him. Kaede was already sitting down across from him and was still watching her. "Sorry, I hadn't been listening, but what did you already tell her?"

"Not much really, just that you're from the same world as Kagome, and that you're her friend. Oh, and that you can't go back to your world through the well."

Aki nodded her head as she looked from Inuyasha to Kaede. She sighed and then sat up straight as she looked at Kaede.

"Hi, I'm sorry for intruding so late at night, but Inuyasha and Kagome said that this would be the best and safest place to be at right now. I hope that won't be a problem?" Aki quickly bowed her head, trying to remember to be respectful.

Kaede nodded her head, "It's alright, child. Ye need not worry about such things. Now how is it that you know Kagome?"

Aki sighed again, "Well, I don't really know Kagome that well, since I only met her technically last morning. I would love to be her friend, but I haven't asked her yet, so I don't really think I can be called her friend just yet. I am from Kagome's world, but not her country. See I'm from the United States of America, which is across the seas. Kagome could probably tell you a bit more, but I only came here to Japan…well …because my family died." Aki's voice slightly trembled and caught as a sob tried to escape.

Inuyasha looked as her voice slightly caught and noticed tears forming in her eyes. "I lost my mom when I was young…and I never knew my dad, so I bet your parents loved you very much. So don't cry; they wouldn't want that. I'm sure that they're happy that you're alive and safe."

Kaede's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha, "That's something I would've never thought to hear from ye. It seems that through that entire exterior of yours, Inuyasha, ye are very compassionate."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away as he tsked. Aki smiled at him as she wiped a stray tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You really are a sweetie. You remind me of a dog I used to have. I called him Poochie. He had cute fluffy white ears just like you." Aki smiled at Inuyasha as she leaned over towards him and scratched behind one of his ears. Inuyasha blushed, then glared and tried to swipe her hand away from his ear. Aki laughed and looked back at Kaede smiling.

"Sorry about that." She quickly cleared her throat. "I came to Japan not long after my family's death to meet my Uncle, who lived right next to Kagome's house. He's the one that suggested that I go and visit the Higurashi shrine, since I wanted to look around Japan a bit. Therefore, I agreed and apparently went up the long and wrong path, which almost ended up becoming my doom, but I survived only to have Kagome trip and fall on top of me. I saw flashes of my life pass me by when she fell, literally."

Inuyasha chuckled as one of Kaedes eyebrow rose while her lips quirked slightly. Aki smirked a bit as well, "Anyways, I needed water, she gave me some, and that's how we met. The thing that brought me here though was the strange noise and pulsing that's been going on since I got here. I felt a weird pulsing that woke me up and I followed it to Kagome's well, which well...led me here. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to send me back, but the well doesn't seem to want me back." Kaede sighed and got up, stretching her tired limbs a bit. "So Kagome went back since she had some test or something?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, but she'll be back in like three days or something. She wants me to take care of Aki here until she gets back. Do you know why the old well wouldn't take her back?"

Kaede looked at Aki, "Would you like some tea or food? I have some rice, but it'll be cold."

"Oh, tea would be lovely, thank you. I'm good for now on the food, though. Do you need any help?"

Kaede shook her head no as she made her way over to the counter to prepare some tea. "Your name is Aki, correct?"

Aki blushed a bit, "Oh, sorry I never did introduce myself. Yes, my name is Aki. Actually my full name is Akiinu Shepard, but I like to be called Aki for short."

"Have ye ever heard of the Reigami Clan?"

Aki shook her head no, as Kaede came back with some tea in hand. After putting the pot down, Kaede sat down across from Aki, quickly handing a cup of tea to her.

"What do ye know of your family, child?"

"Um, not much just that my father was half Japanese and my mother was Irish American. Why?"

Kaede stared at Aki as she sipped her tea. Kaede noticed this time as she really looked at Aki. She noticed Aki's nice golden toned skin along with her blue-grey eyes. "Aki, what is an Irish American?"

"_Um, they are a race of really pale skinned people, who sometimes have red hair. Why?"_

"_It must be from your father's side then. Your skin matches, but the hair not so much."_

Aki looked at Inuyasha, who seemed to be asleep already. "So what are you trying to say? What does this "Reigami Clan" have to do with me?" Kaede placed her finished teacup down as she looked at Aki. "I believe ye to be of the Reigami clan and that is why ye were able to get through the well in the first place. However, since what I believe to be happening may be the reason as to why ye can't go back. The pulsing of the well was to get ye here. Someone or something is using something they shouldn't in order to call those of the clan and ye being of that clan, felt its call."

Aki's eyes widened some as she placed her half-empty teacup down. "Wait, so I was called here because something or someone used something to get me here? That doesn't make any sense. I came because I wanted to. Yes, I felt a pulse or slight compulsion to check out what was going on, but it still was my choice."

Inuyasha grunted, "Well it doesn't matter anyways, cuz you're stuck here." He looked at Kaede, "So what does the clan have to do with her, besides her being supposedly part of the clan".

"I believe that someone may be collecting Reigami souls. I've only heard of this from other villagers that have passed through. Of course these are mostly rumors of a young boy asking for those of Reigami blood and then disappearing with the ones that come out saying they are of the clan. Reigami blood or souls are very powerful tools to use, since they are originally parts of the soul and powers of a god. The Reigami clan was supposedly gone; no one can really remember them or what they were capable of doing. Aki here is most likely in danger here in our time. Someone is trying to change our future by taking lives. Inuyasha, ye need to make sure that Aki doesn't put herself in danger. I know ye and Kagome are still trying to collect the shards, but if Aki is taken by whoever it is that wants her; Kagome and everything you know will change or be gone."

"Shit."

Aki looked over at Inuyasha, who was glaring at the floor. "Shit?" Inuyasha looked at Aki and then at Kaede, "Know of place that we could put her until this is all over old hag?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes at him, "Nay, I don't, but ye and Kagome, along with your friends, should be able to protect Aki. She seems like she's able to handle herself somewhat."

Aki smirked, "I did already kill a demon before I got to your house."

"What do ye mean child?"

Aki then quickly retold her battle with the demon to Kaede. "That must have been a weak one then, if ye were able to take it out with a small knife. Ye'll need a blade before ye can go out. Inuyasha, it seems that Aki is capable of basic fighting. Why don't ye get her a blade?"

Inuyasha tsked, "Why should I?"

"_Because that way you don't have to protect both Kagome and me. I know basic hand-to-hand combat and some different weapon styles. I'm better at using a scythe though. That is really my specialty."_

"_Alright, I'll see what I can get, but don't bitch when it's not what you want. You'll need to stay with Kaede though."_

Aki quickly glomped Inuyasha,_"__Thanks 'Yasha!"_Inuyasha blushed as he tried to get her off._"__Whatever, just get off of me already."_

Aki smiled as she let go of him._ "__Ah, you're so cute! Why are you always so embarrassed whenever I try to hug you? Are you not used to being hug?"_

Inuyasha blushed even brighter as he got up and left the hut._ "__Inuyasha?"_Aki looked over at Kaede, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kaede smiled at Aki and then told her of Inuyasha's tale up to what was going on now.

"Oh, so Inuyasha isn't use to affection. That's so sad. I think I'm going to have to get him use to large displays of affection." Aki silently chuckled.

"I'll make ye a bed over here, child and then I'm going back to bed. I suggest ye do the same."

Aki nodded as she got up, "I'm going to check on Inuyasha and then I'll be back to go to sleep."

Kaede nodded while she set out another futon, Aki went to leave the hut. Walking out the door, she looked around trying to locate Inuyasha. She saw his red outfit up in tree before she realized it was him.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked down and then back up at the full moon. "Yeah, I'm fine. The scenes really pretty up here, you should see it."

Aki looked at the tree and saw that there weren't anything to get a hold on until a few feet up before a branch was available. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't reach a branch even if I jumped."

Inuyasha sighed as he jumped down and his feet touched the ground in front of Aki, "Hold on, k?" He quickly wrapped his arms around her and jumped back up the branchs to get back on the one he had been on before.

Aki held her breath as she saw the sky and the moon. "Holy shit, 'Yasha, it's beautiful! You can't see stuff like this where I'm from." Aki looked at him as he looked out to the sky, "Thanks 'Yasha, you really are a sweetie."

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not a sweetie; I'm a bad ass who's going to protect you."

Aki smiled and hugged him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Aki smiled again, as she smelled his shirt. "Why shouldn't I? Is Kagome gonna get jealous that I'm hugging her man?"

Inuyasha tsked and blushed as his arms closed around Aki. "She'll get pissed just because she can. I don't know what is wrong with that woman."

Aki smirked, "Maybe she's insecure. I mean Kikyou is still around and all."

Inuyasha pushed away from Aki, "What do you know about Kikyou?"

Aki's eyes widened, "Just what I've been told from Kaede and about what Naraku did to your friends and you. That you still love her even though she's not here alive and that you care for Kagome as well. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything."

"Oh, yeah well…"

Aki pulled Inuyasha into her chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Let me give you some motherly advice 'Yasha, since I'm an adult and you're not. Don't live in the past or let it control you, if you do you'll lose something very important to you in the end. I know that when Kikyou lived that you and she were in love, but she's dead now, even if she is walking around in a clay form. I also know that even though it's been fifty years since her death, but that for you it's still a few days or months, and that's okay. Kagome may not understand because she is still young, so don't get all frustrated when trying to talk to her, k. Even so, from what I can tell of Kagome, she likes you and maybe even loves you, but I don't know since I've just kinda met y'all. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Inuyasha blushed again as Aki was embracing him. He could feel her breasts on his cheeks as she held him close, while he listened to what she said. "Yeah, I get it Aki. I'm not stupid, okay. I know I can't have both, but I don't want to lose either one also. I know thatKikyou will have to leave, since she isn't alive anymore."

Aki smirked as he fidgeted a bit in her embrace. "I never said you were stupid, Inuyasha. Nor do I believe that you are. From what I could tell so far, you seem like a very nice decent guy, who reminds me of my cute little white puppy that I use to call Poochie. You smell like him too."

"I'm not a damn puppy, wench!" He growled out as he tried to get out of her embrace, but Aki held him tighter.

"Ah-uh, don't even think about it, 'Yasha. Besides I like you, not like Kagome does, but as a friend or a mother/sister. So if you ever need any advice or help just come to me, k?"

"I don't need your help, wench." He grumbled as he gave up trying to get out of her hold. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Aki again. "Why do you hug me so much anyways?"

Aki laughed and shuffled his hair a bit with her right hand. "Silly, I like hugs and you, so I want to hug you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Normally people don't hug each other unless they're lovers or something."

Aki smirked as she pulled his face from her chest to hers, "Do you want to be? I can teach you some cool tricks."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he thought she was serious. A blush spread across his face as he tried to push away, "Pervert."

Aki laughed again, "No, only slightly experienced in the ways of love and hot sex."

"Don't tell people that or they'll think you're a whore."

Aki shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't give a rat's ass what people think of me. I know what I am and they can just go fuck themselves."

Again Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but quickly recovered as he changed it into a scowl, "Don't talk like that. Women don't talk like that here."

Aki smirked again, "Whatcha ya gonna do to stop me? No really, if you ever need any help I'm not above teaching old dogs new tricks even if it is just to roll over and play dead." Inuyasha's jaw dropped even lower than it had before as Aki smirked widened.

"Anyways, I'm tired so how about we go to sleep."

Inuyasha had to shake his head as he looked at Aki. Inuyasha then nodded and grabbed Aki around the waist. He jumped down from branch to branch until they both were on the ground. Aki smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they went to the hut. They entered quietly as they saw that Kaede was asleep. Aki let go of Inuyasha's hand and whispered to him, "If you get cold we could always cuddle." Inuyasha stumbled as Aki chuckled and headed to her futon by the wall.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Aki woke up hearing birds and Kaede moving around.

"Ah, ye are finally up child. Ye've slept most of the day away. Are ye hungry?"

Aki grumbled as she got up and stretched. "Hmm, what time is it?"

"The sun is high so about noon."

Aki walked over to Kaede, who was holding two bowls of rice. "Where's Inuyasha? Oh, thanks Kaede."

Kaede hands her the bowl, "He was gone before I was even up so I don't know, and your welcome child."

They both sat silently as they ate listening to the wind blow and the birds chirp. Aki quickly finished her food and asked Kaede for some more, which Kaede gave to her. Kaede then took both the bowls, after they both were, through to her sink, "I'll be needing some help getting some herbs, and since ye'll be here for some time, it'd be best for ye to know the plants. If ye'd like to learn that is."

Aki nodded her head, "My pop taught me some things, but I'll be happy to learn anything I can here. It might come in handy when I'm traveling with everyone."

Kaede nodded again as she went to pick up a basket. She turned to Aki and handed it to her. "Will ye carry this, child?" Aki grabbed the handle and nodded as Kaede smiled. They both turned and walked out of the hut. The sun was high and without a cloud in sight. Aki couldn't believe what she saw. *_Wow, it's just as beautiful when it was night. I hope Kagome comes soon. I can't wait to see the rest of this world._* Aki smiled as she followed Kaede through the village. As they passed through, Aki could feel all the stares that were directed at her. *_Ah, crap! I'm still in my nighty. That's probably why everyone is looking._* Aki kept walking behind Kaede as some more courageous kids came closer to her. An old woman came up and started to talk to Kaede. Kaede and Aki stopped to listen to the old woman talk about her son not coming home last night. Apparently she had told Inuyasha, but he hadn't returned yet and was wondering if Kaede had heard anything yet.

Aki looked around as more people came closer to Kaede, but they were looking at her. _*Why do they keep staring. Kami! It's just a stupid night gown.* _Aki looked around a bit more when she noticed that she was taller then everyone, even then most of the men. _*Wow, maybe that's why they keep looking at me funny-like. They probably never seen a woman taller then a man before. (chuckle) Men are such morons.* _Aki shook her head as she looked out towards the road. Kaede quickly told the old woman that they would look for her son as well and proceeded to walk forward on the road. Aki caught up quickly behind Kaede. "It seems, child, that we'll be doing more than gathering herbs. I hope that is alright with ye?" Aki smiled, "Of course, Kaede. Let's hope that her son's alright." Kaede smiled again and they headed out to the fields.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the OC's in this story. I'm just saying ahead of time that some of the characters will be out of character sometimes. I'm trying my best to not do it too often. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Inuyasha's Forest**

Inuyasha ran past the trees, hopping from branch to branch. He had gotten up earlier then he wanted today, but Kikyou's scent was nearby. Running faster, finally reaching a meadow patch between some trees, she appears before him. Kikyou is standing with her bow at her side, the sun glistens on her jet black hair as she looks over at him.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walks slowly up to her. "Kikyou..." His eyes soften, slightly wavering, as he gazes at her pale form. *_Let me give you some motherly advice 'Yasha, since I'm an adult and you're not. Don't live in the past or let it control you, if you do you'll lose something very important to you in the end. I know that when Kikyou lived that you and she were in love, but she's dead now, even if she is walking around in a clay form.* _Aki's voice whispers through his thoughts as he watches Kikyou turn fully towards him. *_What the hell? Why was I thinking of that. Damn it Aki, I know already, but I just can't let go.* _

"Inuyasha, why are you here?"

Inuyasha stares at Kikyou as his fingers twitch slightly. "Kikyou...I...why...why won't you let me protect you? Why won't you let me help you?" Inuyasha clenches his hands as he stalks up to Kikyou. "You don't need to work for or help Naraku. Why don't you trust me?" He stops in front of her, his right hand unclenches and slowly lifts up to Kikyou's hair. He slips his hand into her hair, slowly letting his claws slide through the silky black strands. He sighs softly as the familiar weight and texture covers his hand. Inuyasha peers straight into Kikyou's eyes. "I'll protect you. This time I won't fail."

Kikyou's eyes narrow as his hand strokes her hair. *_I don't need your protection. I do trust you, Inuyasha, but I must walk my own path.* _Inuyasha's hand trails up to her face and cups her chin.

"Just let me protect you, Kikyou."

Inuyasha's eyes shimmer as he looks at her. Kikyou's expression softens and she closes her eyes as she sighs, "Inuyasha, I must walk my own path." She opens her eyes as her hand clasps Inuyasha's. "Your job right now is to protect my reincarnation. My purpose in this world is to drag Naraku to hell with me."

Inuyasha appears puzzled as Kikyou pulls his hand from her face. "I no longer wish to drag you to hell." Inuyasha lets go of her hand, anger stemming from Kikyou's previous comments. "I won't let you. You don't deserve to go to hell with Naraku." Kikyou smiles softly as she turns away from him. "Don't follow me, Inuyasha." She walks between some trees, quickly disappearing into the gathering mist.

"Why Kikyou, why...?"

Inuyasha shuffles back towards the direction of the village. *_Why won't you believe me? * _The mist creeps slowly around him as he continues onward. The sound of a young man screaming echoes through the trees, breaking Inuyasha from his train of thought. He quickens his pace and heads towards the sound.

* * *

**In the forest of the West**

Rin awakens, only to find mist coalescing beneath her. Lord Sesshomaru had yet to find her and she was beginning to get hungry. She rises up from the rock and heads towards some blackberry brambles. Extending her arms, she grabs a few with her tiny hands. She is careful to not crush the berries as she picks them. Pulling her hands out, she accidentally cuts herself. "Ouch!" Rin looked down at her hands and notices that her cut is bleeding slightly down her wrist.

She scans her surroundings for water, but couldn't find any. Sighing, she ambles back to the rock that she had slept on. Slowly climbing up the rock, she holds her berries securely. "Rin hopes that Lord Sesshomaru will come soon." She pops a berry into her mouth, the sweet and sourish taste explodes on her tongue as she chews slowly. The mist thickens, starting to cover the rock. *_Will Lord Sesshomaru be able to find Rin? Yes, Lord Sesshomaru always finds Rin. He'll find me. *_ Rin smiles at the thought.

* * *

**Not too far from Rin's location**

Sesshomaru is not a happy lord with the annoyance of the thickening fog. The fog had stealthily crept into his camp soon after he had left. Rin's scent is already hard enough to find due to how old the trail was. The fog had been thinner then, but still messed with his nose. It seems as if someone is manipulating the fog itself or adding something to it, but Rin's scent is fading and quickly at that. It appears as if the fog is trying to erase everything in its path.

Sesshomaru pauses a few times in order to regain Rin's scent. He is not a happy lord at all. * _Whoever did this will die, painfully so. No one takes what is mine. * _Running quickly, he turns towards Rin's scent again. Suddenly the wind direction changes, causing Rin's scent to completely dissipate. Growling, he quickens his pace through the trees. He will find what is his. No one will stop him. Not even the fog.

* * *

**Not far from Kaede's Village**

Aki and Kaede are still on the road when the wind decides to pick up and blow the basket that Aki loosely held with it. "Shit!" Aki speeds after the basket, which is quickly twirling away. "Ah, get back here!" She hastens her pace, her fingers barely grasping the basket. "Ah ha! Gotcha!" She snatches the basket out of the air.

Kaede chuckles at the spectacle. "Ye need to grasp the basket, not let it fly away." Aki smiles meekly as she looks down. "Sorry." Kaede grins and shakes her head. "It's alright, child." Looking out towards the road and then back at Aki, Kaede states, "The meadow isn't too far now." Aki nods as she catches up to Kaede.

"Do you think that woman's son is alright?"

Kaede inclines her head, "Aye, there aren't too many demons here since Inuyasha's been around. Besides, Inuyasha's more likely to find him, but we should still be on the look out." Aki agrees and peers at the light blue sky. *_Gods, it's so beautiful out here. The air smells so clean compared to what I use to live in. * _

They saunter up the path until Kaede pivots towards a slight trail in the woods. Aki surveys her surroundings as they pass the flora. "If you look over there by that tree, you'll find Kihada. If you use the bark, it'll help stomache and diarrhea. Also, the plants right there next to the tree is called Hikiokoshi, which is used for loss of appetite, stomache, and food poisoning." Aki takes some to store in her backpack for when she got back to the hut. Kaede points out different types of herbs and their uses while Aki picks them.

"So what herbs are you looking for in particular, Kaede?"

Kaede continues walking until they reach a meadow covered in fog. "Hmm...this is very odd. I have never seen the meadow like this." Aki strolls up next to her as she studies the unusual meadow.

"Wow, this is pretty thick. Did it rain or something?"

Kaede shakes her head no as she treads slowly across the meadow to a small rocky area covered in roots. "No, or the ground would be soft and moist all the way to the road." Kaede bends down to grasp some of the roots in the rocky area. Aki, seeing this, steps over and kneels down as well.

"Here, let me help."

Kaede inclines her head as she moves over a bit. "So, Kaede, what type of herb is this?" Kaede pulls and strips the root. "This is called Okera; it is a root that you can use when burning as a fume to keep evil at bay. The fume also helps to keep humidity from getting into anything of value, as well as mildew. What with the rainy season coming, everyone in the village will want some. Besides, it also keeps you from getting bitten by mosquitoes and flies." Aki smirks as she tugs some more roots out. "Awesome. I think I'll grab me some too." Kaede chuckles, "Yes, that probably would be a good idea."

* * *

**Not far from where Aki and Kaede were...**

Inuyasha dodges the centipede's poison as it spits towards him. Swinging Tetsusaiga, he blocks the centipede's attack again. Jumping away from the creature, he quickly raises his sword and calls out, "Wind Scar!" The strike obliterates the creature. Sighing, Inuyasha puts Tetsusaiga back into its sheathe. Looking over at the young man who is cowering behind a tree, he asks, "Hey, you alright?"

The young man, still shaking, comes out from behind the tree. "Yes-s-s, t-t-thank y-you."

"Hn...whatever."

Inuyasha turns and steps away. "W-wait! Can I come with you?" Inuyasha glimpses behind him and nods. The young man runs up and accompanies him to Kaede's Village.

* * *

**Back to Rin on a rock...lol**

Rin finishes her berries and was starting to get cold. She slowly rubs her hands in order to get warm again. The fog is now up to her chest and she is getting worried. The fog feels wrong and heavy. She doesn't like it one bit. Shifting around a bit, Rin feels a hard object poke her in her side. Shifting again so she can grab it, she pulls up her bag that Kagome had given her.

"Oh, that's right that mean boy had given Rin something."

Rin opens the bag and pulls out the pretty crystallized lotus flower. The flower is glowing brighter than it had before, which scares Rin a bit. The flower inside is changing colors, causing it to glow. Peering closer at the object, Rin can see a purple mist flowing from the middle of the flower, seeming to seek her. Intrigued by this, she brings it to her nose and a sweet smell of jasmine fills her nostrils.

The flower inside stops glowing after the purple mist disappears. Rin sighs as the scent of jasmine fades as well. She places it back into her bag in order to insure that she doesn't accidentally break it. As she raises her head, Sesshomaru breaks through the mist.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin quickly stands up as she sees her lord walk up to her. "Rin, are you alright?" Rin smiles up at her lord, who she had known would find her. "Yes, mi-lord, but Rin accidentally cut herself when trying to get some berries." She lifts up her wrist, the clot set. Sesshomaru quickly examines her cut and concludes that the wound is mild, needing no attention.

"Come."

"Yes, mi-lord." Rin grins as she hops down, quickly running up to him. Sesshomaru's hand clasps her tiny hand, making Rin's smile widen as she travels with her lord back to camp. She couldn't wait to see Master Jaken and Ah-uh.

* * *

**Please review. Sorry it was so short, been busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha, nor gain a profit. Be forewarned that some characters will at times be out of character, deal with it or stop reading. Enjoy and review, please!**

* * *

**2 days later...**

"Where's Inuyasha?", Aki asks as she gazes over at Kaede, who is crushing roots in her mortar. Kaede looks up from her bowl and towards Aki, "I think he's over by the well. Kagome is suppose to come back today. Knowing Inuyasha, he'll be there. Why?"

"No reason," Aki shrugs her shoulders as she cups her hand around her tea, "Just wondering where he went." Aki tightens her hand around the cup and lifts it to her mouth. The lukewarm green tea slips gently down her throat. Quickly finishing the rest of her tea, she sets the cup down on the table.

"I'm gonna go and take a quick bath before they get back." Aki states as she grabs her forest green backpack from the floor. "I'll be back."

"Will ye be able to find it?"

"I think I'll be alright. Besides if I'm not back before Inuyasha gets here, just have him look for me." Aki waves bye to Kaede as she steps out of the hut. The bright sun blinds Aki for a bit, and she blinks for a few seconds in order to stop seeing spots as she closes the door behind her.

She shifts her backpack on her back as she puts her left foot forward and heads out to her bath. As she advances towards the small pond that everyone in the village uses, she hears "SIT!" echo close by. Chuckling, Aki sets her backpack down on the ground and strips off her nightgown. Kaede had told her that once Kagome came back, she'd mostly likely have to travel with them. Since she didn't know the next time she'd be able to bathe again, she figures she should take one now while she could. Aki slowly treads into the cool water with her bathing supplies, smiling as she hears Kagome yell again.

* * *

**Kaede's Hut**

Inuyasha lifts himself up from the ground he had just recently made out with thanks to Kagome. "What the hell was that for, wench?" Kagome, who is walking towards the door, yells back, "That was because you called me fat, you jerk! And where I'm going doesn't concern you, baka!" Kagome leaves with a huff, leaving Inuyasha puzzled.

"What the hell is her problem? All I said was that she was heavier than normal and asked if she had put on some weight...Stupid bitch."

Kaede sighs as she watches Inuyasha go out of her hut as well. Shaking her head, she starts to prepare lunch for the rest of the group who would soon arrive. She could feel a headache coming on by just thinking of all the racket this circus would cause.

* * *

**The Pond**

Aki rises up to the surface and stands. "Ah, that felt great! I'll never get over how wonderful water feels on the skin." She slowly treads towards land as she sighs, "I really don't want to get out, but I'm pretty sure that Kags and 'Yasha are waiting for me." She steps out of the water and towards the cloth that she uses as a towel. Picking it up, she hears a gasp and a thump. Looking around quickly, she spots Inuyasha who's face is bright red like a tomato.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

Aki drops her towel and walks to Inuyasha, who looks like he's choking on something and at the same time unable to untangle himself from the roots that he had fallen into.

" 'Yasha are you okay? Oh my god, are you choking?" Aki quickly runs up to him, goes behind him, and starts the Heimlich maneuver on him. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm certified with the Red Cross. I'll get that damn thing out of ya."

Inuyasha, who isn't really choking, starts to gasp for air as Aki presses herself up into his back and pushes his chest. He turns even more red as he feels her wet breasts press into his back, slowly soaking into his suikan. Her hips slightly press and cup his butt as she continues the Heimlich on him.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing!"

Inuyasha stills as Kagome's voice hits his ears. His ears quickly flatten against his head in fear and dread. Aki, on the other hand, keeps doing the Heimlich while she looks over at Kagome, "He's choking, so I'm doing the Heimlich. What does it look like to you?"

Kagome's face reddens with embarrassment and anger, "Why are you naked?" Aki glares at her, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I took a bath." Kagome growls as she puts her hands on her hips, "SIT!" Inuyasha and Aki crash into the ground together, but Inuyasha receives the brunt of the blow. Aki jumps up from the ground, quickly advancing towards Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I was just helping you out! Besides, Inuyasha doesn't seem like he's choking now."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome? How would crashing him into the ground help stop his choking? Last time I checked, that just kills people."

Kagome blushes as Aki stands in front of her naked and still somewhat wet from her bath. "Don't you think you should cover up?" Aki glares at her, "Why? Can't control your urges?" Kagome goes back to glaring at Aki, "No, it's just that you're standing naked out in the open. Aren't you...you know, embarrassed? Anyone could see you."

"And so what? It's just a female body. I'm sure everyone's seen one at one time and if not, now they have a chance. Besides, that's not important at the moment. What's important is that for some reason, which I'm guessing is because of jealousy, you decided to almost kill Inuyasha. I thought you cared for him."

Kagome blushes again as her hands drop from her hips to intertwining together, "I-I didn't mean to hurt him. It just came out of my mouth." Kagome's eyes sadden a bit as she looks over to Inuyasha, who is sitting up and rubbing his chest while grimacing.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha looks up and over to Kagome, "Yeah, Kagome. I'm alright." Aki turns around in order to face him, which allows him a full view and causes him to blush.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looks away and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now put some clothes on." Aki chuckles as she turns towards her towel and walks to her pack. She bends down and shuffles through her bag, while letting her towel lay across her back. She quickly pulls out her black form fitting shorts, auburn red tank top, and deep cinnamon thigh high boots. She stands up as she slowly dries off her legs, butt, and waist. Placing the towel on a rock, Aki grabs her shorts and slides them on.

"Aren't you going to put on some underwear?"

Aki turns around to face Kagome and Inuyasha. "Who wears underwear nowadays?" Kagome's eyes widen, "W-w-what? Because that's what one normally does!" Aki smirks, "Well, I don't. Besides panties get in the way of things." Kagome sputters a bit while Inuyasha coughs, which brings Kagome to look at him.

"PERVERT!"

"Now, now, Kagome. Leave the poor bastard alone. You almost killed him once already. Besides, you're just as much of a pervert as he is."

"WHAT! No, I'm not!"

"Ah, I thinks the lady does protest too much. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a pervert. I'm a major pervert myself and I love being one. Makes life way more interesting, so why don't you two come out of the closet and join me in the great joys of being a pervert."

Aki smirks as Kagome gapes at her and Inuyasha blushes. Aki then zips up her shorts, buttons them, and grabs her towel again. This time she dries off her chest and places her wet hair into the towel, letting it lay on her shoulders. She then grabs her tank top and pulls it on as she sits down on a rock. Picking up her feet, she grabs her boots and puts them on.

"What about when you have a period?"

Aki looks up surprised at Kagome. "What?" Kagome crosses her arms across her chest. "What are you going to do when you have your period? You don't have any underwear, right? So what are you going to do?" Aki chuckles and stands up. "I'll just ask you for a pair." She turns around and flips her hair over her head, quickly towel drying her hair as best as she could.

Inuyasha notices something on her upper back and jumps over to her. "Hey, you have something on your back." He gently swipes her back in order to get it off. "Huh, why won't it come off?" Kagome walks over so that she could see what Inuyasha is trying to get off of Aki's back. Aki on the other hand is laughing as Inuyasha keeps trying to get the "stuff" off of her back.

"Inuyasha," Aki laughs out as he tries again to swipe her back, "It's not going to come off." Kagome peers over Inuyasha and sees forest green tribal wings on Aki's upper back with feathers that extend to her shoulder blades.

"Wow, that's a pretty tattoo. How long ago did you get that?"

"Tattoo?" Inuyasha scrunches his face up as he looks at Kagome. "Is that what it's called?" He looks back at the tattoo. "Yup, why? Do you want one 'Yasha?", Aki asks as she flips her hair back over her shoulders and faces them. "I got it when I was in my emo rebellion stage. My mom was against me getting any piercings or tats, but I wanted one anyways. My dad was actually pretty cool with it, but I still got grounded for six months."

"You might want to keep that covered while you're here."

"Why?"

"Someone might think you're a slave or something."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to beat their ass for thinking it."

Aki bent down and rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a hairbrush and a hairband. She quickly brushes and pulls her hair up into a high pony tail, which allows her tattoo to be visible. She then places her brush in her bag and picks it up, putting it on her shoulders. "So...I guess we go back to Kaede?"

"Yeah, everyone should be arriving by now. Besides, I left my bag up in her house."

"Alright, then lets go."

They all turn and walk up the path to Kaede's house. "So Aki, what does your 'tattoo' mean?" Aki looks over at Inuyasha, "Freedom. You see how it looks like wings?" Inuyasha nods his head as he looks at the tattoo. "Well, I wish I could be free. To be able to fly away. Gain my freedom. It's just a symbolism of what I consider as freedom."

Inuyasha nods his head as he ponders about the tattoo while staring at it. Kagome shakes her head, "Getting a tattoo is so brazen. I don't think I could ever get one." Aki smirks, while her eyes slide over to Kagome's face, "It's not very brazen in America. It's actually quite normal for someone to get one, then again, it's a personal choice."

All of a sudden a flash of red almost hits Aki and jumps onto Kagome. "Kagome!" Kagome stumbles a bit as a bundle of red fur hugs her. "Shippo!" Inuyasha grabs Kagome's arm and stabilizes her. "Hey, baka! You almost knocked Kagome over." Shippo peeps up to Kagome, "Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to almost knock you over." Kagome smiles at him as she hugs him, "Don't worry, Shippo. It's alright, besides no one got hurt." Shippo smiles back as he hugs her back as well.

"So this is the little kitsune. He's adorable."

Shippo looks over at Aki, who is smiling softly at him, "Who are you? And why are dressed all funny?"

"Shippo!"

Aki chuckles, "No it's alright. I'm Akiinu Shepard, but I like to be called Aki. I'm from Kagome's time, but I can't get back...so I'm kinda stuck here. I'm dressed this way 'cause it's normal." Shippo looks at Kagome, who smiles down at him. "Aki is going to be with us for a while, okay?" Shippo nods his head, "Oh, Miroku and Sango are back, but Miroku is passed out because he was being a pervert again." Kagome sighs as she shakes her head. "Well, Aki I hope you're ready to meet the gang." Aki chuckles again, "I'm ready."

Kagome opens the door, walking in with Aki and Inuyasha behind her. Miroku was on the ground rubbing his head that now held a large bump. Sango, on the other hand, was holding her Hiraikotsu, ready for another attack. Kaede was no where to be found.

"Hey Sango."

Sango turns around as she puts her weapon down. "Oh, hey Kagome." She then notices Aki, who's eyebrow was raised at Miroku and then her. "Who's this, Kagome?" Kagome puts Shippo down on the ground as she picks up her backpack. "This is Aki, she'll be with us from now on. Aki? Why don't you tell them everything so that they can be up to speed."

"Sure..."

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

"Wow, this must seem very strange to you." Sango states as she stares at Aki, who nods as she replies, "However, what's done is done. So I don't really see any reason for me to cry over split milk." Sango looks at her all confused, "What does split milk have to do with this?"

"Sango, it's just a saying. Basically Aki is saying that she isn't going to worry about it right now because it has already happened."

"Ah, I see. Then why didn't she just say that?"

Miroku slides over to Aki, "This is dreadful and yet very fortuitous for you, Lady Aki." He grabs her hands and holds them up in front of her as he clasps them with his. Aki raises her right eyebrow and tilts her head, "And why would that be Monk Miroku?"

"Why, because we got to meet and it would be a pleasure if you would bear my child."

"MIROKU!"

Sango gets up and grabs her Hiraikotsu, she holds it up as if she is about to hit him. "Sure, but I get to be on top." Everyone faces Aki, who has on a straight face, with a shocked expression. Miroku blinks and smiles nervously at Aki and Sango while Sango lowers her Hiraikotsu to the ground and looks at Aki with her mouth slightly open.

"What did you say?"

Aki looks at Sango, "I said that I'd have sex with him if he lets me be on top. I like to be in charge and being on top makes it easier to do so. Why?" Miroku chuckles nervously as he looks at Sango, who looks like she is going to cry. Kagome glares at Aki, who starts laughing all of a sudden. Everyone looks at Aki startled.

"Wow, you guys are fucked up in the head if you really think I'm just going to sleep with someone I don't even know." Aki shakes her head as she looks at Miroku and leans into him, stating in a husky voice, "Besides, I doubt you'd be able to handle me in bed. I have a bad habit of biting and clawing people." Aki then pats Miroku's hands as she leans back smirking, "Not to mention...I'm not into kids."

Aki chuckles as she gets up, leaving a shocked Miroku as she walks over to Kagome. "So Kagome, when do we set out?" Kagome shakes her head as if to clear it. "You were messing with us?" Aki smiles as she nods her head, "I figured since Shippo called Miroku a pervert, he'd probably try something. So I decided, why not do what he least expects? Besides, Kaede told me all about him. So no hard feelings, right, Sango?" Sango looks at Aki for a bit, almost as if trying to size her up. "Don't worry Sango...as I said, I'm not into kids."

"What do you mean by that?"

Aki looks over at Miroku, "I'm 23 years or summers old, which technically makes me an adult. In Kag's time anyone under 18 is a kid, which y'all happened to be. So, I'm just going to keep it that way. I realize that in this time period that doesn't apply, but I think it would be in the best interest of everyone here for me to keep it that way." Aki shrugs her shoulders as she peers out at the window, "I guess that makes me mother hen. (snort)"

"You don't look older than Kagome or me. I figured you were younger than me."

Aki gazes over at Sango and smiles, "Good genetics?" Kagome then looks at Sango, "I think it's because she is part of the Reigami clan." Everyone then studies Aki's appearance, which they take in her blue-grey eyes and skin color. "Yes, I think that could be it. I'm kind of jealous." Kagome laughs as she agrees with Sango. "Well, I guess we should head out if we're going to go back to Nakatsu Village."

Everyone grabs their things and head out to the road. Kagome gets on her new blue bike that her mother had given her as a gift, with Shippo on her shoulders. Sango and Miroku sit on Kirara. Inuyasha, on the other hand, stands by a green bike, that is leaning against the hut.

"Aki, my mom had me bring this for you so that you could keep up with us. Sorry it isn't new, but it should work just as well."

Aki walks over to the bike, "Awesome, nah it's perfect. I wasn't too sure how I was going to keep up with you guys, but this works out perfectly. Thanks and tell your mom the next time you see as well." Aki grabs the bike and gets on.

"Aki."

Aki looks at Inuyasha, "Yeah, 'Yasha?" He pulls out a medium sized folded over cloth and hands it to Aki. She looks down and takes it from him, "What's this, 'Yasha?" Inuyasha scratches his head as he looks away, "Kaede said you would need a weapon...so...yeah." Aki smiles and quickly unwraps the cloth. Peeling back the last layer of cloth she spots the shiny glint of cold steel. She slowly pulls out a wakizashi in a worn out sheathe. She hands the cloth to Inuyasha, who accepts it, and gazes at the sheathe that had some torn edges, but still served its purpose. Slowly she pulls the blade out, it was partly shiny as if someone had just recently tried to sharpen and make it more presentable.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

Aki throws herself into him as she hugs him tightly. Inuyasha gasps for air as she puts him in a crushing hug. Kagome peers over at them and places her hand on her hip as she sits on her bike. "Alright you two, lets go."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. This is perfect."

Aki lets him go while Inuyasha nods his head and walks away. Aki smiles as she puts the blade back into its sheathe and ties the ends to her shorts. Once she makes sure it is secure, she steps on the pedals and pedals up to Kagome. "Alright, lets go!" Kagome nods her head and they head out towards Nakatsu Village.

* * *

**Outside Nakatsu Village**

"Damn it, Kagome. If you hadn't made us stop for that old gramps, we would've been able to get here in time before they closed the fucking gates." Inuyasha yells out as they saunter around the village into the forest.

"Well, I just couldn't leave that poor old man out on the road, besides he needed to go in our direction. I don't see how this interrupted our journey here."

"Because you _had_ to help him, we ended up wasting two hours trying to get him to his house and get some help for his leg. Those two hours would've gotten us here on time, but _no!_ Someone _had_ to stop and help."

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

**BAM**

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

Inuyasha groans while his lungs fill up with air once more. Kagome, on the other hand, is pushing her bike over the road and onto a small path in the forest. "Kagome, I think that was uncalled for." Kagome stops and glares at Aki. "You need to stay out of this. This doesn't have anything to do with you." Aki narrows her eyes and walks quickly up to Kagome, towering her as she glowers down upon her. "What did you say?"

Kagome glares up at Aki, "I said this has nothing to do with you, so butt out." Aki pushes Kagome up against a tree and corners her between her arms. "I would suggest that you watch how you choose to speak to me, Kagome. I'm not Inuyasha, who'll just let you flap your gums."

Kagome's eyes widen as Aki lowers her face to the point of their noses touching. "Kagome, I completely agree with you that we had to help the old man, however, sitting Inuyasha was not the right thing to do, at least that many times. Just because something didn't go your way, or something was misunderstood, does not give _you_ the right to take it out on Inuyasha, especially when he was telling the truth or being correct. Your damn pride will be your downfall."

Kagome blushes with embarrassment as Aki raises her head a bit, "Just because you have the power to "sit" his ass doesn't mean you should do it whenever something doesn't go your way or you're mad at something he did. He's a man; he doesn't know what he did wrong. Men are not telepathically inclined to us females. They won't understand what fucked up things we have going on in our heads unless we tell them."

Aki pulls away and goes to her bike on the ground, "Remember, we have to talk to them as if they're children." Kagome raises one of her eyebrows, "Well, I feel like a total ass now." Aki smiles at her, "I'm not trying to berate you, Kags. I just think you overdid it a bit."

Kagome nods her head as she sighs, "I guess I should apologize to Inuyasha."

"Not really. Just try not to over do it again."

Kagome smiles at Aki, "Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha and the rest of gang appears as Kagome rights her bike. "Hey, Kagome why'd you do that!" Inuyasha barks at her as he ambles up to her. Sango and Miroku look at each and then shake their heads with a saddened sigh.

"Inuyasha."

"What is it Aki?"

"Let it go, unless you want to eat dirt again."

"Hn."

Aki pushes her bike next to Kagome as she looks at her, "So where are we going to stay?" Kagome looks at her, "Um...it would be nice if we could camp by a water source. I wouldn't mind a bath after having to help that old man with his stuff and all." Sango agrees as she walks next to Kagome, "Yeah, its been two days since we had a chance to bathe, but someone thought it would be faster if we didn't bathe."

Inuyasha's ears slightly flatten as he feels Sango and Kagome's pointed glares at his back. Aki chuckles as Inuyasha grumbles under his breath about stupid women and needing to bathe all the time. "You know Inuyasha, it's actually more healthy to bathe everyday. Humans are less likely to get sick if they bathe daily." Kagome's eyes lighten up as she gets an idea, "Yes, Inuyasha, even in my time period people don't get sick very often due to being able to bathe everyday."

"Alright already! I get it...I'll look for a stupid pond or something." Inuyasha grumbles and shoots off. "Does he always do that?" Aki asks Kagome, who nods yes. "Yeah, he'll be back, so why don't we stop for now and wait for him?" Everyone stops and sits down on the ground. Sango sighs as she stretches her arms. Kirara mews as she bumps her head against Sango's arm. Sango smiles and scratches Kirara's head.

"WIND SCAR!"

Everyone jumps up as they hear Inuyasha yell out not far from where they were. "Inuyasha's in trouble!" Kagome quickly picks up her things and gets on her bike. Everyone else start to run in Inuyasha's direction. When the trees clear up, the group sees Inuyasha fighting a mutated demon of some sort. It looked like it had been a huge demon at one time, but now had three smaller demons coming out of it. Prior to Inuyasha's attack, it was bleeding profusely on its left side where Saimyosho seem to be flying out of it.

"Stay back! It spits acid." Inuyasha yells as a large amount of purple liquid sprouts out towards his feet. Kagome quickly pulls up her bow and arrow, steadily aims, and shoots at the creature.

"Please hit the mark!"

Kagome's arrow sparks with purple light and hits the creature in the chest. Inuyasha at the same time hits it with his 'wind scar'. This causes the creature to explode, which causes its guts and blood to spill everywhere. Aki and the gang are covered in mutant creature goo.

"Ack, gross!" Aki states as she tries to peel off some of the skin that had flung on her. "Oh god, the smell!" Inuyasha yells as he covers his nose. "My poor nose!" Kagome and Sango cough as some miasma spills out of some of the flesh. "I do think it would be best if we leave the area before the stench and poison gets to us." Miroku stammers as he tries to overcome his coughing from the miasma.

"I agree. Let's get the hell out of here. Inuyasha, which is the way to the nearby water source!" Aki asks as she picks up her bike. "This way." Inuyasha rushes right and into the woods with everyone behind him.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Camp**

Jaken is quickly making camp while Rin is putting her bedding down for the night. "Master Jaken? Rin's hungry. I'm going to go and see if I can catch some fish for supper." Jaken grunts as he continues putting stones down on the ground around the campfire. Rin, seeing as he wasn't really responding to her, decides to go ahead and fish. She ambles down a path to the right of the camp where she knows a small river is located.

"Rin is going to catch lots of fish for supper! That way Master Jaken won't be mad at Rin anymore for going off with that mean boy."

Rin stops as she sees a fallen log on the ground. The log was long and fat, which would make it somewhat hard for her to climb over. *_**Rin doesn't remember this being here before?** * _Rin looks around, trying to see what could of made the limb fall there. Since she couldn't find anything she just shrugs her shoulders and tries to climb over the tree. *_**This is a lot harder to do when Lord Sesshomaru isn't around.** *_ Rin grunts a bit as she finally is able to grasp a small limb, which she uses to pull herself up and over the log. A small hand clasps her arm and swings the rest of her over the entire log.

**Thump. Rip.**

Rin falls on to the ground and feels a slight breeze go up her back. She sits up from the ground and leans against the tree only to find that her back could feel the bark against it. Rin's eyes widen as she realizes that the back of her kosode is ripped. ***_Oh no, what will Rin do? _***

"Hello Rin."

Rin jerks her head up and her eyes meet the cold mocking dark brown eyes of Shinagangu. "How have you been, Rin?" he asks as he kneels down to her level. He smiles as he sees Rin try to press into the tree behind her. "There's no where to go, my little Rin. I'm almost hurt that you don't want to be near me." He lifts his hand to her face, where Rin flinches slightly. His smile turns into a smirk as he slowly trails his fingers across her face.

"Come now, Rin. I'm not going to hurt you."

Shinagangu leans forward, letting his nose barely hover over hers. Rin's eyes widen with fear as his narrow a bit. "You'll never escape me." His fingers trail down to her neck and close around it. Squeezing her a neck a bit, he says, "I control whether you live or die." Leaning down he licks the right side of her face up to her ear and nips it. He chuckles as Rin whimpers slightly. "No one is going to help you. No one cares about you. Soon you'll only know and be loved by me." Shinagangu tilts her head back forcing her to look up at him, when all of a sudden the bushes behind them shuffle. He quickly drops his hold on Rin and stands. Frowning, he looks down at Rin. "It seems that we've been interrupted for tonight. I'll be back, though." He then disappears as a shadowy figure comes out of the bushes.

"Holy fucking shit! Why god, why? Why did you just have to put thorns on every fucking bush that I've gone through? Do you hate me that much?"

Aki pulls her leg out of the bush and stumbles onto the ground. She gets back up and starts digging in the bush, slowly dragging her green bike out of the bramble. Rin, still not sure of her, decides to stay quiet. Aki grumbles as she rights her bike. "Stupid Inuyasha. No, lets all just run really fast and not stop even though Aki's yelling stop! Stupid Kagome and stupid bush and and and yeah...wow, Aki...real sad." Aki shakes her head as she sighs. Looking up she spots the fallen log and treads her bike over to it until she notices Rin, causing her to pause.

"Are you alright?" she asks as she squints her eyes in the low lighted area. Rin looks at Aki and takes in her clothes. *_**She has weird clothes. They kind of remind Rin of Kagome-san. She did say Inuyasha and Kagome's name, maybe she's with them? She could help Rin!** *_

"Rin fell and torn her clothes. Are you friends with Kagome-san?"

***_Why is the kid talking in third person? Didn't Kagome and Shippo talk about a Rin on the way here? Shit, me and my crappy memory. Can't exactly _**_**leave a little girl out here all alone. Well, technically I could, but maybe she knows a safe place to go for the night...so that makes her useful. God, I sound like an ass. Alright already I'm gonna help her.** *_ Aki walks over to Rin and lays her bike against the log. She then bends down to Rin's level. "Yes, you could say that I'm friends with Kagome. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, Rin is fine."

Aki slowly leans over Rin, "Are you able to stand up?" Rin nods her head and carefully rises, slightly shaking. Aki noticing this, reaches out a hand and stabilizes her, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be shaking a lot. Did something happen that scared you?" Rin looks up at Aki's inquiring blue-grey eyes.

"You're very pretty."

Aki's face looks shocked and then her eyes narrow at Rin, "Now, now Rin. Don't try to change the subject on me." Rin frowns and looks down at the ground. "But Rin does think you're very pretty." Aki smiles softly and lifts Rin's chin up so that she could take a gander at her. "Thank you, sweetie, but what's bothering you?"

"Rin tried to climb the log because Rin was going to go the river up ahead in order to catch some fish, but then Rin saw _him_ again."

"_Him?_ Who's _him_, Rin?"

"The mean guy who had left Rin all alone in the forest, and Rin had to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to find her."

*_**Lord Sesshomaru? Wait, isn't that Inuyasha's brother! What did Kagome tell me about him? Shit...me and my shitty memory!** *_ Aki nods her head as she brushes some dirt out of Rin's hair, "It's okay now so you don't have to worry about that man coming back. I'll protect you okay. You said there was some water nearby?"

Rin nods her head and points forward, "Yes, the river is just up ahead and near that is a small hot spring." Aki quietly thanks the gods for providing a hot spring close by. "Alright, lets go get some fish first and then we'll figure out what to do next, k?" Rin agrees and they walk forward towards the river.

* * *

**40 yds away from Sesshomaru's camp**

"Inuyasha! Can't you smell anything that may tell you where Aki went?"

"Damn it, Kagome, no for the last time. It's like she disappeared or something."

Kagome sighs as she rubs her back, "Damn it Aki, how the hell did you get separated from us?"

"We might as well try camping for the night. We need to get closer to a water source, though." Sango glances over at Kirara, who is caring a sleeping Shippo. "We're not going to find her out here in the dark."

"I smell Sesshomaru's brat close by."

"Rin?"

Inuyasha nods his head as sniffs the air. "Yeah, but it wasn't too recent. Maybe an hour ago?" Kagome looks over to Sango and Miroku, "If Rin is close by, then that means Sesshomaru is as well. Meaning they would already have camped by now."

"Do you think it would be wise to camp near them with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighs, "Most likely not, but with Aki missing...we have to find her. Whoever is trying to disrupt time will want her. We can't let her run loose by herself. At least if we inform Sesshomaru, he might help."

Inuyasha snorts as walks over to a tree and sniffs it, "I highly doubt that bastard will even try let alone help a ningen."

"It's better than nothing, Inuyasha. So which way to Sesshomaru's camp?"

Inuyasha sighs again, "This way...it shouldn't take long before we get there."

The gang turn and head towards Sesshomaru's camp, while Rin and Aki, who were walking towards the river, were being watched from afar. Jaken is now frantic and trying to locate Rin. However, little did anyone know what was in store for them in the near future.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
